The New Moon Order
by Kendallgrace
Summary: The Silver Alliance has been destroyed. Lunarians have been enslaved along with their allies. The New Moon Order now governs the Moon. Serenity finds herself with no memories of her past, married to a man she does not remember. What happens when the leader of the Resistance comes to rescue her claiming she was once the Princess of the Silver Alliance?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome to my new story! I am excited to be working on this one! I hope you guys enjoy it. I DO NOT own sailor moon.**

Serenity woke staring at the four walls around her. Day after day, she woke to the same pristine white walls. The maid turned back the curtains letting the sun light beam through the windows. It almost gave the room some warmth through the cold… almost.

"Good morning." Serenity murmured softly. As usual, the maid looked up briefly from her position of cleaning and nodded slightly toward Serenity. She sighed. The girl never spoke but she suppose it was her position of life. She was from Lunar. At least, that is what she had been told.

"Breakfast is ready. Master is waiting for you." The girl spoke quietly. Serenity nodded. She wanted to say more to her but chose against it. Serenity dressed quietly. In all white of course. She gently made her way down the stairs. The smell of bacon and eggs hit her as she made her way to the dining area. Her stomach growled and she blushed and silently was thankful no one was around. She made her way to the table and her mouth watered in delight.

"Hello darling." A timber voice stated.

"Good Morning Diamond." She greeted softly.

"Come sit. I had all your favorites made this morning. I know you must be starving." He stated lightly. She smiled gently and nodded. Taking her seat across from him, she took him in. He was not in his normal work attire. He was in his military uniform. She glanced over the gleaming metals wondering how he had obtained so many. Diamond was one of the leaders of the New Moon. At least that is what she had been told.

"Will you be leaving after breakfast?" Serenity inquired.

"Yes, love. I have somethings to do in Lunaria I will be gone for a few days." He said taking a piece of bacon. "Sapphire will be here to look after you in my absence of course you may do whatever you please." He continued.

She said nothing but nodded. Oddly feeling relieved he would be gone for a few days. She felt slightly guilty feeling that way over her husband.

"Have you been sleeping better?" He asked.

"Yes, I thank you for giving my privacy during this difficult time… I know it has not been fair to you." She said gently. He waved his hand in dismissal.

"Do not worry. I know since the accident that everything is so new to you, take all the time you need." He said. "Besides we have the time in the world to get reacquainted." They finished the rest of their breakfast in silence. When they were finished, he stood and walked over to where she was sitting. He laid a gentle kiss on her baby soft cheek.

"I will see you when I return love. If you need anything, send word through Sapphire I will try to return with haste. Do not hesitate Darling." She smiled up and him. He had been so good to her. She had to admit she was a bit nervous that he was leaving.

"Safe journeys be with you. I will see you when you get back." He cupped her cheek one last time and left to make way for the door. She sighed as she heard the door close. She finished eating her breakfast. Once she finished she began to clean up. She heard a clinking noise shuffling her way. She looked up to see a man with white hair. He was frail and he looked sickly. She was unsettled as he stared at her. He looked as if he saw a ghost. She looked down at his feet and saw the chains. The man was Lunarian. A slave of Diamonds. She did not feel right.

"Um hi. I hope you do not mind. I was just trying to help with the dishes." She stated suddenly feeling shy. He continued to stare and gave her a shaky nod. He shuffled his way next to her. She could see his obvious discomfort. He began drying the dishes she had washed. She suppose it was his way of allowing her to continue her work. She felt as if she had seen him before. She could not help but notice his mark on his forehead.

"I am Serenity. What is your name?" She asked.

The man looked up at her staring at her sharply. He looked her over as if he wanted to say something but he looked back down. The man stayed quiet. He continued drying. She felt awkward but continued on washing. She sighed everyone around here barely spoke she should not have assumed any differently with him. Finishing up, she put the dishes away and nodded toward the elderly man. She quietly made her way back to her room. She wondered if Diamond had forbid them from talking to her. Maybe they hated her. She did not remember what she was like before. She had a hard time believing she could be cruel to them. Even if their race was, out casted and bad. Perhaps they just hated her for not living a life of slavery and chains. She could not blame them for that.

She made her way to her room. She looked around noticing the room was clean, her bed was made, and everything was in its place. She wondered if her life had always been this way. Pristine and perfect. She wanted to cry in frustration. She could not remember shit. Maybe if she remembered she would be happier. The accident changed everything. Thankfully, she had a man caring as Diamond. She laid down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

….

In her dream, Serenity was running her lungs on fire. She could feel the smoke filling her lungs and coughed. She looked back to see if he was still behind her. Blue met blue and she felt better knowing he was there.

"The bitch is getting away!" She heard someone yell. She ran faster her feet blistered from the rough gravel below.

"Buns keep running were almost to the camp." She heard his deep voice behind her. "Don't stop we're almost there." Serenity could see the camp in the distance. They were almost safe. She suddenly heard herself scream. She felt arms band around her.

"Darien!" She screamed out but heard no reply. She looked frantically around but could not see anything but the NEM agents surrounding her.

"Hold still bitch!" She heard one of them hiss.

She felt a blow to her face and screamed out.

"NO! Darien!"

She felt nauseous. She felt a shock to her neck and the world went black.

…

She woke with a start. Sweat dripping down her face. The dream felt real. She gasped trying to catch her breath. She shakily got up and ran over the trunk. She opened it up and grabbed the album inside. She opened it up flipping through the pages. When she first got back from the hospital, Diamond had brought her this book. Pictures of their wedding and memories of them together. She had prayed she could remember these moments. She ran her fingers gently over the pictures hoping this could calm her down.

' _How could a dream feel more real than these photos?' She thought._

She felt silly really. The accident must have caused her nightmares. She put the album back in trunk. She leaned against it and sighed. She guessed she should go find Sapphire to keep her company for a while. It would take her mind off her dream. She went off to look for him finding him in his study. She quietly knocked and he looked up and smiled gently at her. She gasped slightly. He looked similar to the man in her dream. Maybe she was mixing dreams and reality.

' _My mind must be playing tricks on me.' She reasoned to herself._

"Hello Serenity. How are you?" He asked.

"I am well. I suppose I got quite bored and needed some company I hope I am not disturbing you." He smiled and shook his head.

"No, I was just going over some paperwork I have to send to Lunaria. Diamond is expecting them but I could use some company as well. How are you feeling?" He inquired as he looked over his papers.

"My head aches have gone away. I am doing much better thank you." He smiled up at her.

"That is wonderful. You know that tomorrow I have some business out in town if you would love to join me. We could go to the market and pick out some things for you. I heard they have your favorite dumplings." He suggested. She nodded gratefully. Sapphire was the only one she felt fully comfortable around since she had come home. Everyone else either was a slave or barely spoke to her. She felt like a stranger here.

"That would be wonderful I am tired of sitting here and I would love some fresh air. Do you know how long Diamond will be gone?" She asked.

"He should be gone for about three days. There was an uprising in Lunaria. It was the Princess of the old moon's birthday and it caused an uproar of riots from the Resistance." He stated. She nodded. Questions on the tip of her tongue but she was not sure how much she could trust Sapphire just yet so she decided to remain quiet. However, he must have saw the look of questioning on her face so he continued.

"You probably do not remember much but there use to be a government called the Silver Alliance before the New Moon came about. The king and queen was killed and their princess taken captive. The War of Lunaria changed everything." He stated. He started to look uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and continued. "There are many books in our library I could get for you about it. I know it must be frustrating for you remembering so little." He added gently.

"I would love that. If you would not mind." She said.

"Not at all. I will have a servant gather one for you." He added.

"Sapphire, do you remember much of my accident? I have racked my brain repeatedly. I just wish I could remember." She asked.

He looked at her gently with sorrow. "I am sorry but Diamond was there. I just came after it happened."

She nodded silently.

"Well, let me be off. I need to get these plans to Diamond. I will see you later this evening Serenity." He bowed slightly and left the study. Serenity sat there lost in her thoughts. She felt a strange pain when he mentioned the Princess' birthday. She began looking around the room. She walked around looking at pictures Sapphire had put on the wall. There were pictures of Sapphire at his New Moon Army graduations and the day he became a war general. Numerous pictures Diamond was included in, sharing their accomplishments. Diamond had disclosed to her, Sapphire and she had been friends first and he brought them together. She furrowed her brow in confusion. If they were as close as Diamond had said, why didn't he have any pictures of them together? Maybe Diamond would not appreciate it. She shook her head at the thought. This was crazy. She should not be so suspicious of her husband when he had her best interest at heart. He had been nothing but kind since she had awakened in the hospital. He had been patient, teaching her how to walk, and even not pushing her to join him in their marriage bed. She had not remember sleeping with a man so he gave her, her own room until she was ready. She sighed. She needed to relax and a hot bath would do the trick. She smiled in bliss at the thought. Yes, she would relax today; tomorrow she would get some sunshine and she could be more at ease. Everything would come back in due time.

…..

That night the dreams came back.

She looked up when she heard someone coming. Darien said he would not be back for a few days. What if someone found him or followed him here? She grabbed the stake Darien had left her. She gripped it and hid in the corner. She was ready to attack. The footsteps got closer. She lurched forward and stopped when she heard a chuckle.

"Damn it Darien! You scared the shit out me! I thought you would not be back so soon." She scolded.

"I am sorry Buns but I was able to come back quickly. Besides you did not think I'd miss your birthday did you?" He smiled at her. She felt her heart flutter.

"You remembered." She breathed. She watched as he brought out a chain from behind his back. It was gold. He turned her around putting the chain over her neck. She gasped at the cool sensation. She ran her fingers over the metal. She looked down and tears pooled at her eyes. Upon the chain, was the crest of the Lunarian family. A crescent moon with a diamond sitting in the middle.  
"It is beautiful. How?" She asked him.

He ran a hand through her hair. "I gathered it before the palace fell. I was saving it for the right moment."

She looked up at him and felt her insides melt.

"Thank you. I will cherish it forever." She said. Tears running down her face.

She wrapped her arms around him. Soaking in his warmth. She nuzzled her cheek against the soft material of his shirt.

He kissed her temple gently. "Happy Birthday Princess."

….

"Miss wake up!" Serenity jolted awake quickly. She looked quickly to the meek servant.

"I am sorry Miss. But, but Master Sapphire asked me to wake you." She stated quietly looking back at the ground.

"It is alright. I guess I over slept. Do you mind helping me get ready this morning?" She asked gently. The young servant nodded. She began to go through Serenity's wardrobe and picking out an outfit for her to wear to the market. She looked at the young girls ankles and noticed she did not have shackles like the man in the kitchen. She looked up at her hair. She surely was Lunarian. Why did she not have on shackles?

"May I ask why you do not wear shackles?" Serenity asked her as she began to help dress her. The young maid's hands began to tremble. She could hear her breathes coming out quicker. She sighed. "If it helps I promise not to tell anyone that you are answering my question." The little maid continued to button Serenity's dress. It was a moment before she decided to speak.

"I have not tried to escape." She squeaked out.

"Pardon?" Serenity could barely understand her.

"I have not tried to escape ma'am. They put shackles on the ones who attempt to escape." She stated a little clearer this time. Serenity nodded silently, slightly disturbed. Therefore, the man in the kitchens had attempted to escape. She wonder if the maid knew about that but did not press that matter. She was frightened enough.

She finished dressing her and bowed before scurrying out of the room without a word. Serenity got something out of her at least. It was something. She looked at the mirror. Her golden hair in a French braid and of course a white riding gown. It would do she supposed. She made her way down and saw Sapphire waiting for her. He smiled at her.

"You look well this morning. Are you ready?" He asked. She smiled brightly and nodded. He held an arm out for her. She laced her arm through his.

"Thank you. I am ready." They made their way out the door and began walking toward the village. It was beautiful outside. She looked around people busied themselves out and about the streets. She felt free. She had only been to the market one other time with Diamond and it had been awkward with his gentle touches of her. It made her feel uneasy. The people were also tense too. Diamond being who he was everyone wanted to please him. They made it the market and Serenity squealed in delight. She heard Sapphire chuckle in reply.

"Oh look at all the cakes! Look at the dresses! Oh there is so much to choose from." She squealed.

"How about I go pick up the dumplings and the cakes. You can go look at the dresses over there. I believe we will be having a dinner for our Generals when Diamond returns. Go find something pretty." He smiled at her winking and she felt her heart flutter strangely. He reminded her so much of the man in her dreams. She shook off the thought. She walked over to the dressmaker vender.

"Hello my beauty! Is there anything we can help you with?" She looked up at the plump woman who gave her a gentle smile.

"Um yes, I was looking for a gown for a dinner party. Perhaps, in blue?" She asked shyly.

The woman clapped her hands together. "Of course! Blue would look perfect with your golden hair!" She stated delightedly. Suddenly the woman's attitude changed. "Slave! Come bring me the blue gown from the back." Serenity looked and saw a woman with black wavy hair in the corner. Her head down and she nodded. Shuffling her feet. That is when Serenity saw the shackles.

' _She must have tried to escape_.' Serenity thought sadly.

The slave came back into sight. "Hurry up! You Lunarian filth!" She yelled once more. "Bag this up for the pretty lady! If you think, you can manage that!" Serenity looked at the woman sharply. The dressmaker disappeared into the back. Serenity then noticed the crescent on the woman's forehead. It was on display for all to see. To the woman it showed her of her heritage. To everyone in the New Moon Order it was eventually a death sentence. Marking the woman as filth. She looked over the woman's features. She felt as if she knew her. She was older probably in her 50's. Her violet eyes were casted down. Her hands were trembling as she gently folded Serenity's dress. Before Serenity could stop the words from slipping out of her mouth, she felt herself asking.

"Do I know you?" She asked. The woman's eyes slowly lifted and met her own. They widened. A hand came up to her mouth and she began to tremble. She began to point at Serenity her mouth opened but no words came out.

"Are you alright miss?" Serenity tilted her head at her in worry.

"It's-it's you! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Tears began to stream down her face. "Serenity you're alive!" She through the gown aside, grabbing Serenity's hands and pulling her toward her. "You're alive! No, matter what they tell you he is still looking for you! He's alive!" She yelled at her. Serenity too stunned to speak. Suddenly the dressmaker came back pulling the woman by the hair and jerking her to the ground.

"You stupid piece of filth! Shut up!" She screeched at her. She began beating her and Serenity began to weep. She felt sick. It was too much for her.

"Serenity! They are coming for you do not give up!" Serenity's eyes blurred. She stepped forward to interfere. When Sapphire came to her side.

"Don't," He stated sternly. He put his arm around her ushering her away. She turned to look back and the sight she saw her made her sick. NEM agents were beating her. Her face was broken until she was almost unrecognizable. When she finally stopped moving they drug her until she could no longer see them. She vaguely felt Sapphire holding her stable. Serenity then began vomiting. The woman's screams still echoing in her ears. After she finished vomiting, the world began to spin. It was then she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Sailor moon. I hope you guys are enjoying my story thus far and I enjoy every review, follow, and favorite. I am working on a new chapter to upload to my other story 'Treason of The Heart'. So stay tuned for that one and if you have not read it already go check it out:))**

 **XOXO-Kendall Grace**

When Serenity came to, blue eyes glazed back at her. The room was blurry and disoriented at first. As she slowly sat up, she felt two hands help her. Her gazed began to focus noticing Sapphire sitting next to her.

"What happened?" Her voice was dry and husky. She felt thirsty.

As if reading her thoughts, Sapphire handed her a glass of water. "Here drink this." She shakily took the glass and downed its contents. She handed the glass back to him. Nodding a thank you.

"You vomited and fainted." He stated solemnly. It all started coming back to her the woman from the dress shop at the market. She had been screaming at her. She knew her name… she was Lunarian. She felt faint again. Laying quickly back down, she felt Sapphire running his hands through her hair, calming her.

"What happened to her? The Lunarian woman?" She asked her voice still raspy.

He shook his head. "I am not sure. She was beaten pretty badly and they took her a way." She started to choke with tears. It was her fault. She should of not been so stupid.

"It is my entire fault. I set her off. I thought I recognized her. I just- I just wanted to remember something. Something at all. I just thought I had seen her before at the market." She started crying. He began whipping her tears away from her face wrapping her in his arms. She laid her head against his chest. Feeling safe even if just for a moment.

"Hey none of that. It was not your fault. You did not know she would react that way." He shushed.

"How did she know my name Saph? She called me Serenity. How did she know that? She said he was still alive what did she mean?" She was on the boarder of hyperventilating now.

"Sere calm down. I will see what I can find out about the woman. We went to the market times before your accident. She probably knew your name from before and thought you were someone she use to know. Nevertheless, I know you will want to know more. So do me a favor a please relax and stay in bed today. I will see what information I can find out about her. I will also check on her well-being as well." He reasoned. She relaxed and calmed her breathing. She was grateful for his help. "Do not worry. Just focus on feeling better. This morning took a lot out of you and I will not have you up and about until tomorrow"

"Thank you Saph. For everything." He looked at her gently. Taking her hands, hand caressing her pulse.

"Of course. I know this has been hard for you. I want to be here for you." She felt her heart speed up. She gave him a smile.

"You have been. You can leave me to rest now. You have made me feel better."

"You sure?" He asked.

She nodded gently. He gave her one last glance before he walked out of the room.

She settled back in the covers. How did things get like this? That woman seemed no different from her and she was brutalized just from being a different race. How could she had been okay with this? Her stupid accident… the one no one could seem to give her answers to. Something was off. She felt herself finally begin to relax. Her fatigue from the day taking over. Maybe sleep was best; she could forget everything, even if shortly.

' _I will find answers…_ ' _she thought to herself before sleep finally claimed her._

…

" _Nanny Luna why do people hate us?" Serenity asked. At five years old, the little Princess did not understand why some of the people of the village hated her. Her mommy always taught her to be nice and smile. However, the people at the village pushed her Nanny down when they were walking. Calling her Lunarian scum. She did not understand. They gave mean and hateful stares and not willing to help her or her nanny._

 _Luna sighed down at the little Princess. Her violet eyes looking down with sorrow. She knew she would have to address today's incident in the village soon. An uprising was happening upon the land. A dark force was upon them. She felt she had failed Serenity. The young angel did not understand yet. Did not comprehend the predigests and hatefulness of the world._

" _There are people in this world darling who do not understand us. They are frightened of the unknown. They think we might hurt them with our powers." She stated gently brushing the Princess' hair._

" _I hope one day we can all be friends." Serenity stated innocently. Luna sighed and closed her eyes. She prayed for a day when the Princess would only know happiness and peace._

" _Me too little Princess. Me too…"_

…

Serenity eyes snapped open at the sound of something rustling. She sat up and looked to see her maid setting a tray next to her bed.

"Master Sapphire sent me with food and medicine." She said.

Serenity nodded, the maid handed her a bowl of soup. She began eating it greedily. Hunger had set in.

"Thank you. May I ask you your name?" Serenity asked.

The maid stared at her. "I am Lunarian 289, ma'am." Serenity shook her head.

"No, I mean your real name. The name you had before… uhm… this." She said.

"Hotaru." She whispered.

"That is a pretty name. Do you mind if I call you that when it is just us?" She asked. Hotaru looked at her and shook her head gently.

"No ma'am." Hotaru whispered. Serenity sighed in relief maybe she could actually befriend the young girl.

"Where are you from Hotaru?" Serenity asked. Hotaru handed Serenity a glass or water and her medicine. Serenity took it from the girl and downed the medicine with the glass of water.  
"I am from Mye, ma'am." Hotaru said.

"I am sorry Hotaru. Without my memory I don't know where the whereabouts of Mye is." She apologized.

"It's ok. Mye is a few miles away from the Capital. It was the second city to fall after Lunaria." She stated softly. Serenity nodded. Opening her mouth to ask Hotaru more she was quickly interrupted by Sapphire.

"Hi Sere, you look so much better than you did earlier. How are you feeling?" Serenity silently cursed as saw Hotaru slip quietly out of the room.

' _Great, I won't be getting answers today' thinking to herself._

"I am. Thank you for taking care of me." Serenity was grateful for him.

"It was no problem. I brought something for you." Sapphire handed Serenity a book. She looked down and read the title. " _The New Moon Order: The War of Lunaria"_

"I hope this can help with everything. Maybe it will help you understand our current situation and why we took over. It can shed some light of all the good we do." He took a seat next to her and patted at her leg gently.

"Thank you. I shall begin reading it since I am ordered to bed rest until tomorrow." Running her fingers along the book, she silently hoped it would help her remember somethings… anything really. She just hated feeling so lost all the time.

"Do we really do good Sapphire? This morning surely did not seem like it. That woman…" Sapphire was already shaking his head before she could finish her sentence.

"That woman was insane Serenity. I already talked to the NEM agents that detained her. She was a sorcerer before The New Moon Order and was working with the Resistance; I am sorry you had to see that but we must maintain order." He stated gently. "I will leave you to your reading. I truly am sorry but I hope you come to learn we are not the bad people here. The Lunarians had their chance at surrendering and living a free life. The book will help answer some of your questions. I would also suggest not questioning things around Diamond. He would not take it as kindly." Serenity nodded softly. Her mind still reeling.

"I won't, thank you Sapphire." She softy stated. He cupped her cheek.

"Perhaps tomorrow if you are feeling up to it, you can go for a stroll in the gardens and spend some time outside. Maybe it will help clear your head." He added with a smile. Giving him a gentle smile, she nodded silently not feeling up to speaking anymore. He gave a swift kiss to her cheek.

"I will leave you to get some more rest. If you need anything, let me know. Goodnight." Watching him leave the room, she looked down at the book and decided she was not in the mood to read about the war. Mental fatigue was weighing down on her. The woman did not seem crazy or evil. Maybe she could get information from Hotaru. She felt that might would be hard, seeing as it took forever just to get her name. It surely would not be easy. Placing the book gently on the nightstand beside her, she snuggled back into the white covers. Her mind drifted to Hotaru. She was young. Maybe about 13. Curiosity made her wonder what happened to the young girls parents. Were they alive? Her heart ached at the thought of the young maid. Her timid personality showed she had been frightened. She could not imagine the torment she had been through. Especially, going through this alone without her parents. Turning on her side, she made a vow to make sure Hotaru no longer felt alone. No matter what the consequences.

….

 _Darien and she were crotched down behind a tree. The green leaves covering them from the view of the NEM agents. They were leaving. Serenity finally felt some of her nerves finally start to leave her body. Praying they were safe… at least for now. That was until she noticed the frail figure draped over one agents shoulder, a small girl. Reaching for Darien's hand, she gripped it tightly her breath picking up speed again._

" _Darien… the child. We cannot let them have her. They will kill her." His eyes locked on the young child. Her silvery hair matted to her forehead, she was unconscious, and too sickly to be put in a labor camp. They would kill her the first opportunity they had to do so._

 _He raked a hand through his hair harshly. "Damn it." Looking over at Serenity, he put his hand on both side of her shoulders. "You stay here. If they catch me, one of us still have to make it to the Resistance. They need you more than me." Grabbing at his hand, she shook her head rapidly._

" _No! Let me go with you." She reasoned._

" _NO Serenity! You stay right here damn it. Both of us cannot be caught. You know what will happen if they catch you." Within a moment, he kissed her gently, firm on the lips._

" _I love you!" Before she could respond, he silently went after the child. Darien crept towards them, staying hidden. He could hear their voices and laughter._

" _I am just grateful the little bitch stopped all that screaming. I couldn't take it anymore." The one carrying the child stated._

 _The man in the blue uniform laughed in agreement. "It will not matter soon. As soon as we get back, she will not be screaming ever again. She'll be ashes with the rest of the Lunarian trash!"_

 _Darien felt his blood boiling. Clutching at his sword, he squatted down to take them on from behind. He jumped from behind his hiding spot stabbing the one in the blue in the back. He heard the man yell out before hitting the ground._

" _Get him!" One of them yelled but Darien was already ready to take on the next. The agent lunged forward, swords clashing. Darien gritted his teeth trying to push back upon his opponent. He was hit by swift blow but was only knocked down. He gritted his teeth in pain but was determined to keep going. Knowing it would be only some bruising. He turned around on his stomach to crawl to his sward when a boot stepped on his hand. He cried out._

" _I don't think so. I know who you are. You're that warrior, the one that was there that day the Alliance and the palace fell." The NEM agent sneered._

 _Darien looked up at him. "I do know what you are talking about. I am a nobody."_

" _That may be true but I don't forget a face. You were the King's general, his right hand, you think me a fool but you are wrong I was the there that day. The day I watched the Queen all but beg for her husband's life. I watched as she cried and sobbed over his bleeding body only to face the same tragedy. Now you General of Lunaria will face the same fate." The agent raised his sword over his head. Darien did not care for his own life. He only hoped his beloved would make it safely, that she would be happy and free again. A scream sliced through the air, followed by a thud. Darien looked to see the NEM agent on the ground a clean slice through his neck. He was gurgling blood, gasping for breath. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Serenity the crescent upon her forehead still glowing. She slowly walked to the man now laying upon the ground. Even with her dress in tatters, Darien still could not believe how beautiful she was. She knelt down and whispered something in the agent's ear, right before the light went out of his eyes and he was gone. She stood and looked over at Darien._

" _I told you I could help! Now where's the child?" Right. They looked over the area the agent and the girl just were._

" _HELP ME!" A small voice cried. Taking off in the direction it came from, they found both of them, and the girl was now a wake with a knife now being held to her neck._

" _Well, well, look what we have here. The princess is alive after all." The man smirked._

" _Just hand us the girl and you won't get hurt." Darien demanded. He was tired and irritated. Done playing games._

" _Hand me the Princess and you can have the girl. It would break poor Artemis' spirt to find out his daughter has been murdered. He would probably end the rest of his pathetic life." The agent spat. He heard Serenity take in a sharp breath beside him._

" _Darien, that's Diana. Artemis and Luna's daughter." She whispered._

" _I will trade her life for mine." She stated softly._

" _NO! Are you crazy?" Darien looked at her sharply._

" _I won't be the cause of a child's death Darien. Not when I can help save it… she just a child Darien." She said. "Release her and I will come to you."_

 _The Agent nodded. "One dumb mood and she is dead." Serenity kissed Darien's lips._

" _I love you." She walked toward the man. As soon as she was in arm's length he threw Diana to the ground, making her cry out. Taking Serenity roughly by the back of the head, he yanked her along dragging him with her. Suddenly a bright light beamed out._

" _NOOOOO!" The man screamed out in pain releasing Serenity. Serenity looked up to see Diana releasing her powers through her fingertips. The Agent collapsed dead. Diana passed out not long after. Serenity rushed to her, taking her into her arms. She felt her steady breathing; she must have just been drained from using all her energy. She felt tears gather in her eyes._

' _Poor Diana' she thought sadly._

" _Serenity are you alright?" Darien asked kneeling beside her. She nodded her head silently, not trusting herself to form words now._

" _We need to get you two back to the cave. She needs to get warm. She's cool as ice." He took Diana in his arms gently. Serenity stood on shaky legs. They walked back to their hidden hideout. Darien laid Diana down gently on the pallet they had made and put a blanket over her. Darien sat behind Serenity taking her in to his arms. Leaning into his warmth, she sighed._

 _He brushed his lips against her temple. "You scared me. I would have never let him take you, you know." She smiled nodded against his chest._

" _I know but I had to get him to let go of Diana." She whispered. Serenity looked down at the child sleeping peacefully. She brushed a silver tendril out of her face. She could see Luna's features over the child, she remembered her at balls and parties at the palace. How she would dance with glee and was always so loving and affectionate. She knew Artemis and Luna had been taken to the slave camps. Her heart pulled at the thought of little Diana being alone all this time. She felt Darien pull her closer to his chest._

" _Sleep, I will watch over you both. Get some rest." She nuzzled her cheek against the cool material of his shirt._

" _Thank you…" She whispered before sleep claimed her._

…

Serenity eyes snapped open. She sat up clutching her heart.

' _Darien…'_

The man with the deep blue eyes showing up in her dreams. Her heart ached. He seemed so real. So did Diana. The young girl looked so familiar. None of it made sense. She was tempted to ask Sapphire but after yesterday's events, she thought against it. She did not need him reporting her questions back to her husband. Gazing out the window, she saw it was day light. She quickly threw the covers off her and got dressed. Not even bothering to wait for Hotaru. She grabbed the book from her nightstand and made her way to the gardens. Determining to get answers from somewhere, she did not even bother getting breakfast. She needed air to be free from the confines from the inside of the house. Walking into the gardens, her heart caught it was beautiful. Only walking in the gardens one other time before now, it took her breath away as it had the first time. She made her way to the bench next to the small pond. She opened the book and began to read.

It was quite some time before she finally found a stopping point. The rumble in her stomach could no longer be ignored. She sighed and decided to make her way to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, she looked around to see if anyone was around. It was then she heard the clanging sound of shackles. Looking toward the noise, she saw the white haired man cooking a soup. He looked up at her, staring at her a moment before finishing his task.

"Um hello. I was wondering if it was not too much trouble to ask perhaps that I could have a bite to eat. I seemed to have forgotten breakfast." She asked softly.

He did not say anything. Scuffling to the cabinet he pulled a bowl out and dipped her a bowl of the soup. He came scuffling to her setting the soup in front of her to eat.

Smiling up at him, she gave him a thank you. She began eating, giving him glances occasionally.

"This is quite delicious. Were you a cook before?" Serenity inquired. He did not look at her just continued doing his task. Sighing, she decided to try a different question.

' _This man is going to talk to me. I need some answers from somewhere.' She thought._

"Are you from Mye like Hotaru?" He continued on, now starting to clean the dishes. Becoming annoyed, she felt her anger begin to rise. He did not have to ignore her. She understood his hatred but she had not ever been mean to him…

' _At least not that I can recall…' She thought._

Serenity felt she should stop pushing but wanted to continue.

"I do not believe I have ever been to Mye or Lunaria. I honestly do not remember though from my accident." Laughing to herself, she continued. "I know it might seem silly, but I do not remember much about the war or affairs of state. It gets quite frustrating at times. Therefore, I began reading a book Sapphire gave me, about the New Moon Order. It has been helping me with history quite a bit. Would you know if I have been to Lunaria? I get this feeling… that I use to go there often or live there. Maybe it was too corrupt before." She asked.

He dropped a plate rather loudly. Sighing, he gripped both sides of the sink tightly. He turned his head to her, unnerving her with his stare. "You do not know how to keep to yourself do you?"

"I- I, no I guess I do not. I just thought perhaps…" She stuttered.

"Perhaps NOTHING! You are going to get yourself killed! Stop asking questions. You want answers; you will not get it from that ridiculous book!" He hissed at her. Staring at him stunned, not expecting his outburst she did not know what to say.

"Where do I look then?" She asked softly. He did not get a chance to answer, the door burst open followed by footsteps.

"Is something wrong Serenity?" Sapphire appeared. Glancing at the man, she turned her face back to Sapphire smiling brightly.

"Oh no Saph, I was just going on about how hungry I was and this – uh man fixed me some soup." He looked back and forth between her and the Lunarian and nodded slowly. His gaze making its way back to her.

"I am glad you are better today. Your beauty is astounding. I came to tell you Diamond will be home in the morning he is cutting his trip a bit short." She smiled and nodded gently.

"Thank you." He stared at her for a moment.

"I will be in the study if you need me." He said and turned to leave the room. Releasing the sigh she had been holding, she turned back to the man. He was back to washing the dishes. She got up gently to make her way back to the room.

"Do not trust Sapphire." He said.

She turned back around not hearing him quite clearly. "Pardon?"

"Do not trust Sapphire. He does not have your best interest at heart." He said again.

Raising a slim brow at him, she answered haughtily. "Oh and you do?"

He looked at her for a moment a tenderness swept through his eyes. She felt guilty for her tone. Saying nothing, he looked back down and finished his work. Sighing loudly, she headed back to her room.

Only when Artemis heard her door shut did he let out a sigh. "More than you know Princess… more than you know."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First, this was a tough chapter for me to write. You will see why getting into the story. I do not want to bring up any spoilers. Second, I do NOT own Sailor Moon or the Song "Pretty Little Horses" By Hollie Cole. Without further delay, let us get into the story.**

 _Serenity found her feet burning but she had to keep moving. Hours before her life had been destroyed. Her mother… her father… all the blood. Serenity felt tears brim her eyes. She could not cry right now, she owed that to them, and what was left of her people. She had been following Darien for what had felt like hours. They had barely made it out of Lunaria and still had a ways to go before they could stop for the night. She hated Darien. He was her father's head guard and he had always been the biggest pain in her ass. It would be her luck out of all people she was stuck with him. In the hardest day of her life she was stuck with his cold, uncaring ass. He had not even shed a tear for her father. She had to give it to him though, he was the main reason she was alive. However, now Serenity was not sure she wanted to be…_

" _About a few more hours and we will be able to stop." Darien stated. Serenity felt as if she was going to collapse any minute._

" _Ok." She said tiredly._

" _Do not start getting tired on me now. We have to keep going. We stop we die." He stated sternly._

" _I have nothing else to live for so what's the use of keeping on." She stated brokenly. He abruptly stopped and looked back at her. His eyes were blazing._

" _You have everything to live for Princess. How can you be so selfish? I am risking my life to protect yours." His voice was raising._

" _Well no one asked you to do it! So go ahead and leave me to die! Damn you! I have nothing! My mother and father are dead. All my friends have been taken or have fled! My kingdom has been destroyed so don't you dare make me feel guilty!" Tears were falling and she could not stop them. "I do not know why I would even expect you to understand. You are nothing but an unfeeling ice cube!" The dam had broken and she was unable to control it. She hated showing weakness in front of him. She collapsed to the ground. Suddenly, she felt two warm arms wrap around her. Comforting her and she needed it more than anything right now._

" _Serenity, I am sorry. I know this has been the worst night of your life. You have every right to grieve. Right now though, you are the peoples the only hope. Do not let your parents deaths be in vein. You need to stay alive to fight. To regain your kingdom. You have to get your parents kingdom back they would not want it to be this way. If you cannot find the will to live for yourself, do it for them, for your people. I know within you is one of the strongest people I know." She could not find the will to break away from his sapphire gaze. She noticed for the first time his scent and his pure handsomeness. As much as she hated it, he was right. She had to do this. Wiping the last of her tears, she stood. Giving him a shaky smile._

" _You are right. Thank you Darien... Maybe you aren't so bad." She tried to tease and he chuckled._

" _Do not think this will make me any easier on you. Now come on we have wasted enough time. We have to keep moving." He smiled when he heard mumble something about stupid jerk._

…

Diamond stood in Sapphires study. Sapphire had finished telling him the whole account at the market the other day. It sent Diamond's heart into over drive. Although, he was sure the doctors at the lab were more than capable of making sure her old memories of her past did not resurface, he did not want the risk of any triggers.  
"Are you sure she does not remember anything?" Sapphire rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am sure. I think at the most she was disturbed at what happened." He reasoned.

"Is the woman dead?" Diamond asked.

"I do not believe so. She is being detained. They are shipping her off to one of the work camps. I am sure she will not be a live much longer after that. Especially after the guards get wind of who she was to the Queen." Sapphire countered. Diamond nodded not responding. He seemed to relax a little bit.

"Did she mention anything of him?" Diamond asked.

Sapphire sighed. "She did not mention his name. Only that he would come for her."

"Fuck." Diamond cursed.

"I have had everyone keep an eye out for him. He should not be a problem. The crazy bat does not even know if he still alive." Looking at a reaction from Diamond, he continued. "Our main focus is now she has become a bit curious of her past. We need to keep her from becoming to nosey."

"That is already being fixed." Diamond stood.

"How?" Sapphire asked.

"Her parents will be coming to join us for dinner tonight." He stated smugly walking out the door.

…

Serenity picked at her dress nervously. Diamond had arrived this morning. He spent the day showering her with lavish gifts and daunting on her. He told her of his trip, and all the beautiful scenery. They took a trip around the gardens. Other than holding her hand, he still did not try to push himself on her. She was grateful for that. None of this still felt practically right with Serenity. He never mentioned much about her past. He never mentioned how they fell in love other than they met through Sapphire. She had a feeling in her heart this was wrong. Pushing those thoughts away, she tried to get through it. She needed to focus on the arrival of her parents.

"What are they like?" Serenity asked Diamond.

"Who love?" He asked.

"My parents. This sounds awful but I cannot bring myself to remember a thing about them. Are they kind or strict? Do they get along well? Did we use to be close?" She could not help all the questions spilling from her mouth.

Diamond chuckled. "It is alright Serenity. They adore you darling."

She gave him a small smile.

Hearing the doorbell ring, he turned to her nodding his head to follow him.

They walked into the dining room. Serenity looked up to see Hotaru walk in, behind her was a man and a woman. She looked them over. The woman had brown hair, with a bluish tint; it was quite an odd color. She had kind blue eyes; she was slim but not overly so. She gave Serenity a brilliant smile. Next to her was a man about five, nine. He was slim, he had brown hair, and glasses adorned his nose. He came off as gentle and kind. Guilt hit Serenity like a tidal wave. Nothing about them felt familiar, no love came back to her, and she did not feel any spark of recognition. They were strangers to her. She felt a lump form in her throat.

"Serenity! Look at you. You look stunning." The woman wrapped her arms around Serenity, pulling her into a tight hug. Serenity returned the hug in earnest. The man soon followed, wrapping her arms around them both.

"Look at her Ken! I am just so happy you are all right you must think us terrible parents! We have been so worried. We came as soon as we could." The bluenette explained.

"We are so sorry we were not able to make it when you were in the hospital. An uprising from the Lunarians broke out and we were forced to stay in our homes." Serenity's father spoke.

She gave them a weak smile and nodded. "It is quite alright. Forgive me. I am still trying to remember things. It is taking longer than expected."

Her mother waved her off. "Do not even worry about such things. All that matters is you are alright and are healing."

"I appreciate it. I am feeling quite better." She stated gently.

"I believe dinner is now ready! Let us sit. Hotaru go get the food." Diamond commanded. Serenity winced. She hated when he spoked to them like that. She watched Hotaru scurry away to the kitchen and sighed. He moved out a chair for her and she sat down. They all were seated and began chattering away. Serenity learned her mother and fathers name was Ken and Ilene they were from Mye. The same town Hotaru was from. They talked of her childhood and how she was a troublemaker. Serenity found herself laughing at the memories they spoke of. She felt the guilt rise again. Serenity did not recall one memory at all. They felt like stories of another child. No way familiar… It made her feel lonely.

"You always had the kindest heart too. One time Ken and I took you to get an ice cream. Around the corner was this little girl crying for one, her mother and her were going through a hard time and we over heard them say they did not enough money for it. Therefore, you looked up at us and told us you wanted to give your ice cream to the little girl because it would make her happy. That if you were sad you would want someone to help cheer you up too." Tears were now trailing down Ilene's face. "Sammy always had the most beautiful soul…" She trailed off.

"I am sorry. Who is Sammy? I thought the story was about me?" Serenity asked. The air felt tense. Ilene cleared her throat.

"Oh I am sorry. I meant you Serenity. Sammy is an um cousin of yours he was with us that day." She glanced over to Ken knowing he looked pale. Quickly Sapphire cleared his throat.

"I saw you brought a dish with you when you came in." Sapphire stated. Ilene clapped her hands together.

"Oh yes! I will be right back! I made Serenity's favorite! Carrot cake!" Ilene squealed and ran off to get the dessert. As if an ice-cold bucket of water had been thrown on her head, Serenity froze. Her breathing became ragged. For the first time since her accident, she remembered something. Serenity hated carrot cake. She did not know how she remembered that but she just knew.

"I hate carrot cake…" She whispered to herself.

"What was that dear?" Diamond asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing! Excuse me a second I need to use the bathroom." She got up running towards the private kitchen. She burst through the doors, seeing white haired man in there.

She laughed aloud startling him. He turned toward her. "I hate carrot cake!" She stated with glee. He looked at her as if she had three heads. She twirled about.

"Do you know what this means?" She smiled as she took ahold of his shoulders.

He raised a brow to her. "I guess this means I should keep carrot cake off the menu."

"No this means I remembered something!" She squealed. "That woman said she is my mother but she cannot be my mother right? I mean I hate carrot cake and she made it especially for me! She said it was my favorite! That means Diamond is hiding something from me. Why would you bring people in here that are not my parents! Did my parents die?" Serenity asked.

Artemis opened his mouth to answer but was cut off.

"Of course they did. Why else would he bring fake ones?" She answered herself. "I have to get to the bottom of this. Diamond is lying to me and I need to figure out why. How do you suppose I do it?"

Artemis started to speak again before being interrupted. "I know! I will keep going along with this charade. I will get close to them and find out why they are going along with this. Ilene mentioned something about a Sammy. Maybe he is the reason why. Thanks for your help! You are so good at this!" She went back to the dining room.

Artemis was left stunned shaking his head. "That child never changes."

…

"Thank you guys so much for coming. I apologize I am not able to remember you both." Serenity told them hugging them goodbye.

"Darling it is nothing of it. We have missed you so much." Ilene looked at Serenity tears forming in her eyes. Ilene could have been an actor; Serenity mussed. She was so convincing she almost second-guessed if this woman was really lying. Why would this she do this? How could they both pretend to love her and care about her?

"We will see you in a few days." Ken stated.

"A few days?" She tilted her head in question.

"Yes, a few days. The officer's ball will be here at our house and I invited your parents." Diamond wrapped his arm around Serenity. Serenity nodded. Kissing Serenity's cheeks one last time they left after saying their goodbyes.

She felt Diamond's arms wrap around her tightly. Kisses started raining down her neck. She tensed.

"I was thinking maybe it was time you rejoined me in our bed." He murmured huskily. Feeling panic rising, she tried to think of something quick.

They both heard the front door slam quickly but not before seeing wisp of black hair run out. Serenity froze.

' _Not Hotaru…' She thought to herself._

"Diamond the Lunarian servant just escaped." Sapphire exclaimed.

"Damn it. Get my coat and gather the men and dogs the bitch will not get far." He growled. He turned to Serenity. "It seems we will have to spend another night apart. Hopefully I will return the before the morning." He laid a kiss on Serenity's temple before rushing out.

Serenity sighed in relief. She was safe… for tonight at least. Her heart was still troubled. Hotaru had escaped. Why? The young made was scared to speak let alone run off. Her gut grew sick. Hotaru would be punished; she would be chained like the kitchen servant and the woman at the market. She felt nauseous at the thought of poor little Hotaru being beat the same way the woman at the market had. She decided she should take a warm bath perhaps it would help her relax. Walking up the stairs, she went to draw her bath. She did not bother to call for a servant. Once the garden tub was filled, she sank down into the hot bath. Her muscles melting off the tension off. She closed her eyes. She felt herself starting to drift off.

….

 _Diana giggled. She and Serenity had been playing with their magic. Serenity had learned_ over the past _few days Diana was very skilled with her magic for one so young. Probably one of the reasons the NEM agents were so persistent to capture her. Serenity's heart saddened. Diana was so much like Luna and Artemis in every way. Diana had Artemis' humor and strong spirt. She had Luna's beauty and kindness. It was hard enough for Serenity to go through this without her parents. She could not imagine being Diana's age and going through it._

" _Look Serenity!" Diana squealed. Diana held a butterfly on her finger and giggled as the wings tickled her. Serenity laughed. Her heart warming. She was so happy the child could find happiness… even if it was only temporarily. Darien came up behind Serenity wrapping his arms around her. She looked up to see him with a smile on his face and love in his eyes._

" _Moments like this do not make me feel so hopeless. I feel like there is still hope in the world. Look how happy she is." Serenity murmured._

" _She is strong. I missed that sound." Placing kisses down her neck._

 _She giggled. "What sound?"_

' _The sound of children laughing. Maybe one day we can hear more of it." He looked down at Serenity. She caught the meaning. She flushed in pleasure. She would love to have children with Darien someday. The thought made her stomach flutter. If only they could make it out of this… she could never bring a child into a world they lived in now. She had to take back her throne first. Fitful coughing broke Serenity and Darien out of their trance. Diane was bent over in a fitful cough. Serenity frowned her cough had been getting worse over the past several days._

" _Diana are you alright?" Darien asked her gently._

 _She smiled. Brushing it off. "OF course. I think I am just getting a cold."_

 _Both of them looked at each other worriedly. Nights had been cold lately. Diana's condition was worsening by the day._

 _The night came and_ _ **Diana**_ _had come down with a fever. She shook with chills and her coughing became worse. She laid across Serenity's lap. Serenity ran her fingers gently through her hair, humming to her softly._

" _Darien we have to get her so medicine. She is getting worse… I am afraid" She was cut off._

" _I know. I will leave in a few hours when it is darkest out. I will see if I can find any medicine." Darien whispered. Glancing down at the young child.  
The time came and it was time for Darien to leave. He kneeled down before Diana and Serenity. _

" _Hey sweetheart. I am going to go out and try to get you some medicine. You think you can take of Serenity while I am gone?" He asked running a thumb across her cheek._

 _She smiled weakly. "Of course. Darien do you think maybe you can bring me back a teddy bear. My papa gave me one when I was a baby. I miss it. I think it would help me feel better." She whispered._

" _Of course. I will try my best just for you. I will be back as soon as I can ok?" She smiled leaning up weakly placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Bye Darien."_

 _He turned to Serenity. A troubled look on his face. They both did not voice it but she knew they both had the same concern in their hearts. Diana was getting sick… fast. Without medication, it would not be much longer. He leaned down and gave Serenity a kiss._

" _I will be as quick as I can. I love you both." He whispered._

" _I love you too be safe."_

 _Two days. Darien had been gone for two days and still had not returned. She knew it would be hard to find medicine. Not only was Serenity sick with worry for him, but Diana had taken a turn for the worse. Last night she began coughing up blood. Serenity had rocked her all night to try to keep her calm. She had the chills rock her body from her fever. Night had come again. Diana could not even keep down the broth Serenity had made for her. Fear gripped Serenity's heart. She felt tears building looking at Diana's condition. The child was frail; her face turned an ashen gray. Days ago the child's face was adorn with a smile, giggles twinkling the air. Now she was reduced to almost an infant like state. Serenity prayed Darien would return soon._

" _Serenity…" Diana rasped._

" _What is it sweetheart?" Serenity crooned._

" _I don't think I am going to make it until Mr. Darien gets back with my teddy bear." She said. "I promised him I would take care of you." Coughing fits began again._

 _Serenity's eyes filled with tears. "Do not say that Diana. He should be back soon. Just a little bit longer."_

 _Serenity kept praying and praying._

' _Please come quick Darien' she prayed._

 _She felt Diana touch her hand._

" _If I do not make it. Can you give the teddy bear to my mama and papa? I think it will make them feel better when you see them again." She asked. Serenity nodded her head. Not able to form words._

" _I miss them so much. I am happy you are going to save everyone. I am glad Mama and Papa will be able to be happy again. You and Mr. Darien can be happy too." Her voice was getting weaker and Serenity could no longer contain her quiet sobs._

" _Will you tell my mama and papa I love them, Miss Serenity?"_

 _Laying a kiss to her temple, Serenity pulled herself together. "Of course I will. They love you so much Diana. We all do. Mr. Darien and I love you so much." Serenity voice was breaking._

" _I know. I love you both too. Will you sing me a lullaby until I go to sleep?" Diana asked._

" _I will baby." Serenity started to sing._

 _Hush-a-bye, Don't you cry,_

 _Go to sleep, my little baby,_

 _When you wake, you shall have_

 _All the pretty little horses…_

 _Serenity noticed Diana's breathing getting shallower. She kept singing until finally she took her last breath. Serenity sobbed and sobbed. Diana… she did not deserve this. She did not even remember when Darien came back. When Darien laid his eyes upon the child, the bear slipping out of his hand, he fell to his knees. She had captured both of their hearts in such a short amount of time. They both had clung to each other. Mourning the sweet angel, they had lost. They laid her to rest that afternoon. Spreading moon lilies all over her grave. Serenity would never give up fighting for peace. She owed Diana the chance for her parents to be happy again. Just like she promised her…_

….

Fire that is all Serenity felt. Her lungs were in pain. She wondered if that is how Diana felt in her last moments. She felt as if she heard someone call her name in the distance. The burning was getting stronger. Suddenly, she felt herself being gripped and pulled back to reality.

"Serenity!" Air filled her lungs. The fire cooling. She drew in a ragged breath. Coughing up the last remains of water. "Are you trying to die child?"

Serenity eyes focused in on the servant from the kitchen. She looked around. She was in the bathtub.

"Why are you in the bathroom?" She asked her voice husky.

"You fell asleep in the bathroom! You slipped into the water you were drowning." He handed her a towel she quickly noticed her nakedness. Her cheeks turning red.

"I am sorry. I was so tired. I was worried about Hotaru… I came to relax. I must have fell asleep." She stated.

"Well do not be so reckless!" He huffed.

"Why do you care so much?" She argued.

"I don't." He infuriated Serenity. Serenity sighed. Wrapping herself in a towel, she realized she did not even know his name.

"What is your name? Do not give me a stupid number either… your real name." She asked.

He sighed. "It's Art."

"Art? Would that be short for Artemis by chance?" She asked. Maybe he was the Artemis in mentioned in her dreams. Could Diana be a real person?

"No… just Art." He grumbled. He stormed out.

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Urggg…"

She stormed out of the bathroom and into her room.  
She began to dress in her nightgown and brushing her hair back. She stared into her mirror. Tears began to fill her eyes. The thought of the girl… Diana. IT all seemed so real. Could her dreams be memories? She would have to get answers out of Art. She tiptoed softly down the stairs finding him in the kitchen. He was sitting down for once. He looked up startled and relaxed seeing it was only her.  
He sighed… "You just do not give up do you?"

"I came down for some milk. Thank you very much." She stated haughtily.

He did not look convinced. She grabbed a glace of milk and sat across from him. She watched as he began cutting up some fruits.

"What are you making?" Taking a sip of her milk, she asked.

"I am preparing some fruit for the ball." He grumbled.

"Do you ever sleep?" She asked.

"I sleep when I am told to." He answered. She sighed.

"So if you are not Artemis, do you know an Artemis? Perhaps who had a connection to the old Queen?" She asked gently.  
Art sighed putting his knife down. He looked at her exasperatedly.

"Do you ever listen? You are going to get yourself killed, asking all these questions." He stated angrily.

"So I have been told. Like before though, you told me you did not care about me. So I will take that at my own risk." She met his eyes. He sighed.

"Yes, I know him." He continued chopping.

"Where can I find him?" She asked.

"You can't. He's dead." He gruffly added.

Her heart dropped. She did not know why it bothered her so greatly. "That's awful."

"Not really. He was a coward. He could not even save his family." He added.

"That is harsh for someone who does not live in his shoes." Anger was rising within her.

"I knew him very well. Besides why do you care about a man you did not even know?" He barked.

"Call it empathy I suppose."

The silence became thick between them. She looked at the clock and realized how late it was almost three a.m. Diamond still had not returned. Her worry for Hotaru came back full force. Art must have notice her look because he spoke.

"The girl won't die. She will be punished and whipped but she will be fine." He said.

"Will she really be though? None of this feels right." She said. He did not answer. "Maybe the Resistance will help her." She heard his knife clatter to the table. She looked up startled.  
"Where did you hear about the Resistance?" He asked.

"What?" She did not understand.

"Where did you hear about it? Answer me!" He shouted.

"Ok, ok! Sapphire mentioned something about them." Art nodded and sighed.

"Listen to me Serenity; if you want to survive you will not say things like that. Diamond will not here any of it. Do not even breathe a word of the Resistance not to anyone around here. They do not taking kindly to traitors." He stated lowly. She nodded. Scared she even brought it up.

"Who are they? The Resistance that is." She asked quietly.

He contemplated a minute telling her. He gave in. "They are the ones who are going to free the Lunarians. Their goal is to over throw the New Moon Order. Once the Princess is found, they will begin to restore peace. Until then they help all those they can get free of the Lunarian work camps."

"They honestly think the Princess is still alive? Diamond said she died." Art said nothing so she continued. "That is quite idiotic the New Moon Order cannot be over thrown. They have helped so much… Diamond said…"  
"Diamond cannot be trusted. You believe a man who brought you fake parents. Open your eyes Serenity! Think!" He yelled.

"It is quite hard when I do not remember a thing!" She shouted in frustration.

"Try to! You know you can. You have to try. You know things are not right. Would you have really allowed yourself to marry a man like Diamond?" He asked.

"Diamond is good. He has been nice to me… I am sure he is not that much of tyrant." She did not know if she was trying to convince herself or him.

"IF you truly believe that then why are you so worried about Hotaru? Why did you wish the Resistance would help her? Because you know it's wrong!" He walked out leaving her stunned.

HE was right. She found herself crying. Not really knowing why.

Leaving her with her tears and her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next installment of New Moon Order! I hope you enjoy it. I Do NOT own Sailor Moon. WARNING: THERE IS A SCENE DEALING WITH ATTEMPTED SUICIDE! If you are triggered by these sorts of things DO NOT Read. Mental health is a very serious issue. If you have thoughts of suicide please contact the suicide hotline or reach out to someone!**

The next two days went by as a blur for Serenity. She felt lost and confused. More so now than before. Art's words still rang in her ear. None of this made sense to her. How could she have married a man like Diamond? What was he really like? Tonight she hoped she would see a little bit of that. The officers of the New Moon Order were coming. She would dress up and play the part of Diamond's loving wife. Maybe his true form would come out tonight.

"Good morning Serenity, are you excited for tonight's ball?" She looked up to see Sapphire. He looked handsome in his white lawn shirt and slacks. She smiled.

"I am. A bit nervous too…." She admitted.

"Do not worry! They love you! Nothing to be nervous about it is hard not to love a beauty like you." He flirted and Serenity blushed. Sapphire was always on the border of flirting and teasing her.

"What are you doing out here so early? He looked at her a smiled.

"I am waiting for one of our officers he will be staying in the guest house for a couple of days." He spoke "He's very popular with the ladies; he is a wonderful officer one of Diamond's favorites."

"He sounds…charming. I guess I shall being meeting this wonderful guest later." She stated.

"You are not going to stick around to greet him?" Raising his brow at her.

"No, I am afraid I have somethings to do in the library. I will be sure to see him at lunch though. I will see you later." He nodded at her as she left. She headed her way to the library. Serenity had some studying to do.

Serenity found herself staring at the bookshelf. She heard shackles walking by it was a servant she had only seen a few times in the library.

"Um excuse me…" The servant stopped and stared at her. "Could you tell me where the Lunarian section is?" She asked.

The servant looked at her almost as if she told some kind of cruel joke.

"Lunarian books are no longer available." The girl stated bitterly.

"Oh, do you know where I might could find any then?" She blinked at her.  
"Lunarian books are illegal. There is none available. Come up with some other way to insult me next time." The servant spat.

"No wait! You misunderstood. I am not trying to insult you or poke fun. I have amnesia. I do not remember a thing of this war or how the New Moon Order came about…. I am confused on how I ended up in this situation…." She tried to explain. The girl looked at her warily and nodded her head slowly.

"I see. I am sorry of your situation, but I cannot help you." The girl turned and walked away.

Serenity sighed. OF course the girl would not help her… she was the enemy. It was going to be hard getting answers. No one would talk to her. No one would help her. The books she had access to were full of crap. She would have to try to find another way in. She was about to exit the library when she saw Diamond walk in.

"Hello darling, I have been looking for you." He handed her a glass of wine. She raised her brow in question.

"I am sorry I have just been in here looking around. What is the occasion for the wine?" She asked.

"I was coming to gather you so we can welcome our guest. The officer who is taking the New Moon Order by storm. I want you to meet him." He stated.

"Oh of course." She said.

"Follow me. Lunarian 859 has made us a lunch." She cringed at the name he called Art but of course to Diamond he was nobody but a number. Following him into the dining area, she saw a tall, tan, and strong man. He turned around to face her and she gasped. His blonde hair was golden but Serenity recognized his face immediately. It was the man from her dreams. The one she called Darien. She failed to notice when the wine glass dropped from her hand or when the world suddenly was spinning. The last thing Serenity remembered was the world turning black.

…

Serenity found herself on the couch when she came to. The world was fuzzy and she felt a hand running through her hair.

"She's awake." She heard Diamond say.

"What happened?" Her voice was husky.

"That's what I would like to know. Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I am fine. I just had a dizzy spell I suppose." She murmured. "What happened to our guest? I hope I did not frighten him off."

Diamond chuckled. "No, he is getting ready for the ball in the guest house. You have been out for two hours."

She sat up quickly. "Oh my goodness! I have to get ready!"

"Perhaps you should sit this one out!" He suggested.

She shook her head. "Absolutely not! I am going and that is final! I am going to get dressed and do not even think of talking me out of it!" She rushed off.

Diamond chuckled to himself. That was the Serenity of the old… her princess was showing. Something he adored but needed to keep a close eye on.

Serenity looked in the mirror and for once felt pretty. She was dressed in a blue dress that clung to her curves beautifully. Her hair was spiraled in tight ringlets, making her hair look like ringlets of gold. She was pleased for once. She walked down the staircase to see Diamond waiting for her. He was dressed in his uniform and looked all the part of someone in charge.

"You look breathtaking." He whispered to her. He looped his arm through hers. "Shall we?"

She smiled beautifully at him. "We shall."

He escorted her to their grand dining hall. Walking in she took a look around at all the people. There were so many.

"Serenity look at you!" She heard someone squeal. She turned to her right to see "her parents" come to her. She found herself being enveloped into a hug.

"Blue is your color darling! It always has been. How are you feeling? Diamond told us you had a fainting spell earlier today." Her mother asked. Serenity could almost believe she actually cared.

"I am feeling much better thank you." It was then Sapphire walked up.

"Diamond would you care if I stole Serenity away for a dance?" He asked. Diamond nodded his consent. Serenity squealed in enjoyment.

"You are much better I gather." Sapphire smiled at her.

"Much better. It seems fainting has been my signature trait lately." She stated bitterly earning a laugh from him.

"You had a reason to faint at the market. I am curious what triggered you this time though." She was at a loss for words. She could not tell him the truth.

"I was stunned I suppose. I thought I remembered the officer from somewhere before. But I was mistaken…" He looked at her and didn't seem convinced.

"You would not have known him. He is new." He stated.

"I know I think it just triggered something in me. I am fine now. No need to worry." She smiled and he dropped the subject.

Serenity felt her feet tire after her fifth dance of the night. She needed to rest. She made her way out to the balcony hoping to get a moment alone. When she walked out to the balcony, she heard giggles. She looked to her right and saw the officer from earlier. He had a brown-haired woman wrapped in his arms. She was kissing his neck. They made eye contact and her eyes widened. For some reason pain seared through her heart. She did not know why. It was silly really. She made her way to leave when he called for her.

"Wait!" She turned to face him, confused.

He whispered something into the woman's ear and she nodded. She disappeared into the crowd of people inside.

He walked toward her and her heart accelerated. She raised a brow toward him.

"I hope you are feeling better." He gave her a smirk. For some reason it irritated her.

"I am thank you. Sorry about earlier." She said.

He chuckled. "It is quite alright. I am use to ladies falling at my feet." His arrogance was not amusing.

"I can assure you that was not the case. I am sorry what did you say your name was?" She asked.

"I didn't. My name is Endymion." She nodded.

"I am Serenity." She said softly.

"I know. You are somewhat hard to miss. Every man in the room has talked about Diamond's gem."

Serenity felt like she was seething. "I am not Diamond's gem."

"So what are you doing out here by yourself?" He asked.

"I needed some fresh air." She stated. "Sorry if I ruined your chances with the lady."

He merely smirked at her. "I can assure you did no such a thing. I just told her I needed to speak with you and see if you were alright from earlier."

She raised her brow at him. "Well I am fine. So you can go back to find her."

He chuckled. "I will see you around then Serenity." She watched as he went back in. She turned to look back over the clearing and sighed. She did not know why but she did not care too much for this Endymion. He might have had the face of her savior in her dreams but was nowhere near as loving. He was not worth thinking much more about. She walked back inside to find Diamond, putting thoughts of Endymion to the side.

She found him next to Endymion of course….

"Darling, there you are! I was beginning to get worried about you." He pulled her into his side.

"I am sorry. I just needed some fresh air. I hope you do not mind but I am not feeling well. Do you mind if I retire?" She asked softly. He kissed her temple.

"OF course darling. You have had a rough day." Diamond said.

"I was just telling Diamond I had met his beautiful wife." Endymion winked at her.

"Yes. We met on the balcony. With a leggy brunette." She muttered.

"I told you Endymion here was a charmer didn't I?" Diamond laughed.

"Oh he's something alright." She glared at Endymion.

She look toward her parents time to put her plan in action.

"I was wondering if you would not mind maybe Diamond and I could visit you tomorrow in Mye." She looked up at Diamond giving her best pleading eyes.

It was silent for a moment. "Of course you can dear. I was just speaking to Endymion, the boys and I will play poker until dawn. So get some rest. Tomorrow I will take you to see your parents."

"Yes! That will be splendid love! We hope you feel better we will see you tomorrow! Oh we need to get the guest rooms prepared. How marvelous!" She laid a kiss to Serenity's cheek.

"Thank you. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night. I will be off to bed." She said. Ignoring Endymion completely.

When Serenity made her way up the stairs, she felt a thrill run through her. Tomorrow she would find answers. Starting with who Sammy is. If she could find more about him maybe, she could find out who these people pretending to be her parents truly was. After dressing in her nightgown, she laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. She wondered what Diamond did to Hotaru. He never returned with her that night. She prayed the girl was still alive. Maybe she was rescued. She prayed where she was she was ok.

Serenity woke early to braid her hair for the trip to her parents' house. She opened her closet to see none of her casual clothing sitting her closet. She huffed. The new maid must have not put her clothing in her closet. Running down the stairs to look for the maid when she bumped into something... more like someone. She looked up into the face of Endymion. His eyes wracking over her figure. He grinned wolfishly.

"Well good morning. I was about to see if you were awake. However, I think I enjoy this breakfast show much better."

She looked down and yelped. She was in such a hurry she came down in her sheer nightgown. She closed her robe tightly around her and scowled up at him. "Pervert!" He chuckled.

"Where's Diamond?" She asked.

"He is out on business. I will be escorting you to your parents' house today." He stated.

"That is alright. I will go by myself." She said trying to ignore him. She heard him laugh.

"It is not negotiable. You do not even know how to get to Mye. You are also Diamonds wife a high target of the enemy." He said.

"Don't you have plans with that brunette or something?" She argued.

"No, I finished my business with her. Why are you jealous?" He smirked.

"Hardly." She snorted. "I just don't like you."

He laughed aloud. The mirth reaching his eyes. "I see. Well unfortunately, for you, you will have to deal with me for a while. The trip to Mye will probably take a day."

"You can't be serious..." she scoffed.

He gave her that irritating smirk. Ass. "If only I weren't then her highness might would be pleased." She muttered under her breath. Stomping passed him to find the servant. Stupid jerk.

The carriage picked them up shortly after noontime. Serenity found herself watching the rolling hills out the window. Doing her best to ignore Endymion at all cost. It was her luck; she would be stuck with him. She turned her gaze and watched him in the seat across from her as he looked over what she assumed was war documents. She could not be dazzled at his beauty. His striking blonde hair was brought out by his tan. He was roped with muscle. His eyes drew her to him the most. The same eyes... and face from her dream. Darien's face.

"You know I can have a picture painted for you." He looked up from reading.

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I could have a picture painted of me for you. I'm sure you can stare at whenever you like." She narrowed her eyes.

"I was just wondering how someone so handsome have an ugly personality!" She sneered. His infuriating grin got wider.

"So you think I am handsome?"

She opened her mouth to speak. Instead, she growled. He chuckled.

Instead, she tried to change the topic. "Have we met before?"

His laughter died and his look was someone startled. "No. We have not."

She stared at him for a moment. "Are you sure? I feel like I have met you before..."

"Sorry you haven't. I am sure you would have remembered." She gave him a wounded look. He quickly corrected himself.

"I'm sorry I forgot."

She shook her head. "It's fine. So why are you an officer for the New Moon Alliance?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I am good at what I do. It pays quite well."

She could not help it, it slipped. "So you're good at harming Lunarians?"

He gave her a sharp look. "You mean like your husband?" She instantly turned her head. Dropping the subject.

He sighed. "So what's it like being married to the head dog?"

She could see he was trying. "I wouldn't really know. I do not remember much of our marriage before and I have not been around him much since the accident. He treats me well. He doesn't push..." she trailed off.

"Push what?" He asked curiously.

She blushed. "Um... well he doesn't push me to do things..."

He shifted uncomfortably she almost thought she saw relief in his eyes.

"So where are you from?" She asked him.

"I am from Lunaria." He stated calmly.

"Really? From the capital, that must be interesting. I hear there is always unrest there." She countered.

"Yes, but it is home. I guess it is hard for me to think of living somewhere else." He turned his head to look out the window and she gathered he was done talking. She sighed resting her elbow upon her cheek. It was going to be a long ride.

… _._

 _Serenity and Darien had found a small clearing in the woods. It was a good place for them to stop for a while. At least for the night._

" _You need to get some rest. We will need to start moving before daylight comes." Darien said. He started a fire for them to get warm._

 _Serenity felt the tears begin to form in her eyes. She hated moments like this. When they would stop, she had time to think. Moreover, when she had time to think all she could see was her parents. Their blood splattered upon the walls. She heard the screams of children as the palace burned. It made her think of all she had lost. How long would she have to run? How long would she have to stay hidden? She was a failure._

" _How long?" She croaked out. Darien stopped what he was doing._

" _How long what?" He asked._

" _How long will we have to keep running? How long will have to hide?" She asked him tears streaming down her face._

" _Until things come down. I heard of this group. Before the palace fell, they suspected something like this would happen with the uprising of the New Moon Order. They are called the Resistance. If we can find them, they will take us in and give us shelter." He said taking out his knife and cutting some rope he had found._

" _How do you know they will take us in?" She asked._

" _Because you are the Princess. Their whole mission was to keep the order of Lunaria. I am sure they are already looking for us." She nodded but did not say nothing. "You have to be brave Serenity we do not have time for you to be weak." He looked in the eye. She lowered her gaze. Of course. That is all she was. Even he saw it. She was weak. It should have been her instead of her parent's they could save people. She did not even know where the silver crystal was. What a wonder princess she was._

" _You have many lives depending on you. You will have to learn fast how to survive. This is not the pristine palace life you are used to anymore." He kept going. Anger flared within her._

" _You think I don't know that? Damn you! I have nothing left! What part of this do you think I enjoy about this?" She yelled._

" _You think I have anything left? This is not easy for me either! Grow up Serenity and stop thinking about yourself. We are not the only ones that lost things. How about the helpless children in work camps right now? Can you imagine how scared out of their minds they are?" He yelled._

" _Stop it." She said._

" _What about those being tortured, or being in slaved what about them?" She had enough._

" _I said stop it!" She screeched. She broke into sobs. It was all so helpless._

" _Maybe you can think about that while feeling sorry for yourself." He said quietly._

 _Hours later, Serenity found herself with her unbearable pain. She got up silently and looked over to where Darien was sleeping. A light snore was coming from him. She saw the knife glinting next to him. It was so inviting. It could take the pain a way. Serenity walked slowly over to it. She lifted the knife up. She ran her fingers across the smooth, silver metal. So inviting._

 _She sat down to her spot. She took a piece of her blanket and ripped it. She balled it up and put it into her mouth. The less sound she made the less chance Darien would wake up._

 _Her hands began to shake. This was it. Darien would not have to worry about her, her people would be better off without her being a failure to them. She was a selfish weakling. This would make it all better…_

 _She ran the knife across her wrist. Bile rose to the back of her throat. The pain was welcoming. She bit down on the gag to keep from screaming out. She watch as the blood spilt out. A crimson liquid. She laid down feeling light headed. Soon, it would all be better. She smiled. No one would have to worry about her again. She began humming a lullaby her mother sang to her._

 _Soon…_

 _She kept humming. Her voice getting weaker._

 _It would all be over…_

 _Spots began to for in front of her eyes._

 _Her eyes began to close._

 _Soon…_

 _She heard a scream and someone standing over her._

" _God! Serenity! What are you doing? You can't leave me too!" Tears trickled down his face._

 _Why was he crying for her?_

" _Stay with me damn it! Don't you go dying on me!" He screamed._

" _Serenity!"_

…

"Serenity!" My eyes popped open. My chest was heaving. That dream…

I looked at Endymion startled. "Yes?"

"We are here. Good thing too, you must have been having a nightmare." He looked at her with concern.

She nodded. "Yes I was… sorry."

"You're alright. Come on. They are expecting us." They got out of the carriage. Someone had already grabbed their bags. They made their way to the door to be greeted by Ken.

"Hello Endymion good to see you again. And Serenity you look lovely as always." Shaking Endymion's hand and then laying a kiss upon Serenity's cheek. "Come in your mother is cooking right now. Make yourself at home."

They walked in and Serenity looked around. Their house was modest. It was homey and very different from Diamond's home. His felt big and cold. They were not wealthy but they were well to do. It was the kind of home she felt that was filled with love. She had no memories of it either.

"This way Serenity. I will show you to your room." Ken nodded and she followed him.

"We turned your room into a guest room after you married Diamond. You are welcome anywhere in the house of course but the room across the hall. We are remodeling it and it's a mess right now." He reasoned.

"Thank you. I wish I remembered this place. You have a wonderful home." She told him.

He smiled warmly at her. "Thank you dear. Well make yourself at home. Endymion will be staying the room next to yours. I will be sending someone for you shortly for dinner." He laid a kiss to her temple and left. She looked around the room. It was simple. The room was a pastel pink, with a small bed and white lace comfortable. It was plain. Very obvious no one used it often. She sighed and began to unpack her things. She glanced across the hallway. She had to get into that room. She got the feeling there was something in there and it was not remodeling.

She continued to put her things away when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it revealing a sexy Endymion.

' _It cannot be ok to look this good.' She thought to herself._

He gave her a dazzling smile. He had changed from earlier. He now had on a casual shirt with some slacks.

She frowned. "Oh it's you."

He chuckled. "You were expecting someone else?"

"Someone more pleasant." She snipped.

"But I am pleasant to look at." He countered.

"Looks are not everything."

"So you do not deny I am handsome." He smirked.

"Do you normally flirt with your employer's wife?" She asked.

"Do you always avoid questions with more questions?" She huffed and gave him a glare. He was aggravating.

"Why are you so annoying?" She asked.

He sat down upon her bed. "It's a gift I suppose. How does it feel to be home?"

"It's wonderful." She tried to say it with enthusiasm but the look he gave her told her he did not believe her. She sighed. "Honestly, I feel like a stranger. None of this feels familiar. It is getting quite frustrating. No one gives me answers. I feel like I am living someone else's life. Also these dreams I have been having do not help."

"You have been having dreams?" He asked.

"Well yes I…" They were interrupted when Ilene came to the door.

"There you two are! I am so sorry I was not able to greet you I was working on dinner!" She gushed when she hugged Serenity. She nodded toward Endymion.

"Hello Endymion, nice to see you again. It is a shame Diamond got called away." Ilene said.

"Yes, he sends his regrets. I think he is planning on coming by on his way back." Serenity looked at him. He never told her that.

"Wonderful! Well I hope you two are hungry we have plenty to eat. Please follow me." They followed her into the dining room. Serenity's mouth watered at all the food. They sat down and began to eat.

"You have a lovely home." Endymion told them.

"Thank you Endymion. It's not much but its home we love it." Ilene smiled.

"Where are you from Endymion?" Ken asked.

"I am from Lunaria. I have lived in the capital my whole life." He said taking a bite of his steak.

"We have not been to Lunaria in such a long time. I miss it." Ilene said.

"I do not miss it enough to deal with all of those people." Ken muttered.

"Ken tries to stay out of this whole mess with the Lunarians." Ilene smiled.

Endymion nodded. "I do not blame you. It is certainly a mess. My home isn't the peaceful place I remember."

"I can imagine." Ken added.

"Do you have family back home Endymion?" Ilene asked. Serenity felt herself tense for some reason waiting for his answer. She watched as he dabbed his mouth with a napkin and cleared his throat.  
"I had a wife. She passed about a year after the war started. She was taken by the enemy."

Serenity felt her breathing speed up. She felt hurt for some reason and very sad. He did not seem the kind to have a wife. Maybe that is why he always acted so arrogant… to hide from the pain of losing his wife.

"I am so sorry to hear that. That is awful. No, wonder you an officer. You have a big cause to fight for." Ilene said gently.

"I suppose you can say that. Enough about me though I'd love to hear stories of Serenity here as a child." The continued in chatter and laughter until dinner was over.

"Thank you so much for the food it was wonderful." Serenity said as she laid a kiss on Ken and Ilene's cheeks. She did not get a bad feeling from them. Although she knew they were lying to her she, felt as if they had no ill will behind it.

"Oh you are welcome darling. Now get you a good night's rest. We have lots to do in the morning." Ilene hugged and she went off to her room.

She heard Endymion walking behind her.

"Your parent's are sweet people." He said to her.

"Thank you." Feeling awkward that she was just much a stranger to them as she was.

"Endymion." He looked at her.

"I am sorry… about your wife… I did not know." She stumbled.

He looked at her a second like he wanted to say more. "It is alright. You could not have known."

"You miss her don't you?" She asked softly.

"Everyday. But I have felt closer to her lately than I have in a long time." He stared at her. She felt her heart beat quickly at his intense gaze.

She nodded not knowing what to say. "I get how you feel. I lost someone close to me too… I think."

He looked at her strangely. "You think?"

She laughed knowing he thought her crazy. "I know it sounds crazy. Ever since my accident, I have felt like I have lost something. As if everyone knows some, sort of secret I am not in on. It is frustrating."

He gave her a gentle smile. He laid both his hands upon her shoulder. "Maybe you should stop looking so hard. Sometimes the answers are right in front of you."

They stared at each other for what felt like hours. He broke the trance giving her his trademark smirk and shrugging his shoulders.

"But what do I know. I am annoying jerk after all." She laughed.

"Don't you forget it either." She told him.

"Goodnight Serenity." He laid a kiss upon her cheek. Her cheek burned.

"Goodnight Endymion…." She whispered and disappeared behind the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon. Hi guys! I am back and cannot wait for you to read this latest installment of The New Moon Order. I am so excited for you people to read this chapter I hope you enjoy please read and review! XOXO Kendall Grace**

A loud knock woke Serenity from her slumber. Groaning she wanted to tell whoever who was her door to go away. The knock came again louder this time.

"I am awake hold on!" She shouted. She opened the door to reveal a smiling Endymion. Narrowing her eyes, she glared at him. "What on Earth do you want?"

He gave her that annoying smirk. Ass.

"Sorry to disturb you but your parents are giving us a tour of Mye today." Endymion stated.

Sighing Serenity nodded her head. "Fine I will be there shortly."

"Hurry up I am starving." She rolled her eyes and slammed the door.

Something about him got under her skin. She paused for a moment and thought back to last night and their moment. Her heart quickened. How could someone annoy her one moment and make her want to kiss them the next? Suddenly her head began pounding she doubled over in pain.

 _The silence that followed the next few days made Serenity feel awkward. Darien had been hovering over her every minute and she felt uneasy. He had saved her from herself. He spent hours tending to her wound and even was gentle with her. Not once had Darien pushed her to tell him why she did it. Although it was sweet, she was starting to get annoyed with all his hovering. It was nightfall now and he had just started the fire._

" _We are starting to run low on food. We will have to go and get some food probably by tomorrow night." He murmured._

" _You normally do not want me to go with you. You said it is safer if I stay here." She stated._

 _He shrugged. "Well, this time you're coming with me."_

 _Huffing she could feel her anger begin to rise. "I do not need you to babysit me."_

" _I just don't want you to be alone." He countered._

" _I will be fine…" She reasoned._

" _Right."_

" _I don't understand why you are hovering over me."_

" _You almost kill yourself and you don't see why I am hovering over you? Serenity you almost died. You almost left me." They remained silent for a moment._

 _Shaking his head, he turned to her, eyes blazing. "Damn it why did you do it?"_

" _I don't understand…"_

" _Why did you try to kill yourself Serenity? Why?" He sounded broken._

 _She looked down feeling ashamed. He probably thought her a coward. "I know you probably hate you for being a coward…"_

" _Is that what you think? That I am angry. I was scared out of my damn mind. You were going to leave me damn it!" He yelled. Tears began to fall._

 _She looked at him sharply. "What?"_

" _You were going to leave me Serenity! Leave me all alone you are all I have left." Serenity felt her heart break at his confession. She never even thought to think he would MISS HER…._

 _She always thought she was a bothered him._

" _Darien I don't understand. I thought you hated me." He laughed bitterly._

" _Of course I don't hate you Serenity. I have never had anyone until your parents took me into the palace. I am not the best person with emotions. I would not be so protective over someone I hated…" He looked at her venerably. Her heart sped up._

" _Are you saying… you don't hate me?" She furrowed her brow._

 _He laughed. "I don't hate you Serenity… you drive me crazy, you might annoy the hell out of me, but what I feel for you is nothing close to hate."_

" _So you like me?" He moved closer to her. She could feel the heat radiating off his skin. Their noses were almost touching. She felt her breath hitch when he pulled her into his arms._

" _Something like that." He murmured. He slammed his lips to hers. His need and desperation all coming out into this one kiss. Serenity trembled in his embrace. She never felt like this and quite honestly, she did not want it to end. He groaned when she opened her mouth and his tongue slid in. The kiss came to end all too soon leaving them breathless._

" _Don't leave me." He whispered._

" _Never." And she meant it. She would never leave him._

When she came to, she saw the worried glances of her parents and Endymion.

"Serenity, are you alright?" Ilene asked.

"I am sorry I do not know what came over me. It happens a lot since the accident." She said. She could not tell them about what she dreamed. She glanced over to Endymion. He did not look convinced.

"Ken maybe we hold off the tour…" Ilene suggest. Serenity sat up right.

"No! NO… I feel fine. I promise. I really need some fresh air anyways." She gave them a gentle smile.

"Are you sure?" Serenity nodded her head.

"Ok, well our carriage is waiting for us." Ilene and Ken left the room leaving Serenity with Endymion.

"Are you sure you ok?" Endymion asked.

"Yes, why?" She tilted her head.

He walked towards the door before glancing back at Serenity. "I can't have you leaving me."

….

Ken and Ilene had showed Endymion and Serenity all the wonders of Mye. Serenity was awestruck by the beautiful beaches. The water clear and the sand beneath her feet. For the first time since she could remember, she felt carefree and at ease. They had seen the village and met all the wonderful people. Unlike Lunar, there were not NEM agents everywhere and not many Lunarian slave to have a constant haunting reminder of this war. She did not feel guilty everywhere she went and that she was thankful. After lunch, Ilene and Ken had taken them to the beach they were at now. She saw them walk ahead hand and hand down the beach until they were almost a black spec. She did not know the motives behind them lying to her but she could not help but feel deep down in their heart that they were good people.

She broke out of her thoughts when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She glanced up to see Endymion.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He smiled. "You look like you are contemplating the destruction of the world. " He joked.

"Perhaps I am." She gave him a smile. They sat there in a comfortable silence.

"Diamond sent word that he should be arriving tomorrow." She nodded feeling dread fill her heart.

"How nice." She did not mean for it to come out as harsh as it sounded. However, she heard him laugh beside her. The truth was she did not want Diamond to come back. He would hinder her from getting answers.

"Are you familiar with the Resistance?" She found herself asking. He turned sharply to her. He looked around to make sure no one was watching before answering.

"Why are you asking about the Resistance?" He asked quietly.

"I- I was just wondering. No one seems to want to talk about it." She watched him relax a little but not fully.

"Talk of the Resistance leads to suspicions, suspicions lead to questions, questions lead to answers, and answers end in death." He said quite seriously. For a moment, she wondered where the carefree joking man was.

"I am curious." She answered.

"Curiosity will get you killed. Especially when it comes to the Resistance." He argued. She was getting frustrated. Tears threatened to pool from her eyes. His gaze softened a bit.

Sighing he asked, "Why are you curious of the Resistance?"

"There's this man who I believe is affiliated with the Resistance somehow… I think he knows answers to my past." She found herself saying.

He raised his brow. "Why do you not ask Diamond if you want answers?"

She sighed closing her eyes. She had already told him too much. Could she trust him?

"I do not believe Diamond is telling me the truth about my past. I have been having these dreams… of people who I believe I use to know." She confessed. "I was hoping I could maybe somehow find the Resistance maybe I can get answers." He said nothing and she watched as his emotions played on his face.

"Serenity I promise you nothing good will come of you seeking out the Resistance." He said seriously. For a moment, she felt disappointed. She did not think he would be against it.

"Ok well, maybe the person I am looking for is not even with the Resistance. I just thought it was a possibility. You are from Lunar, maybe you know the person I am looking for. Maybe you can help me look for him!"

He sighed. "Just because I am from Lunar does not mean I know everyone from there."

"But you very possibly could know!" He sighed.

"Fine but if I answer your question, you have to promise me you will stop this nonsense about the resistance." She nodded.

"His name is Darien… I believe he is from Lunar at least he was when the capital fell." She watched closely for his reaction.

"You're right I do know him." He said after a moment.

She stood. "You must take me to him! I knew it! I knew I was not crazy. Oh this is wonderful." She cried joyfully. She stopped when she noticed the sullen look on his face.

He shook his head in regret. "I am sorry but I cannot do that."

Her face fell. "Why not?"

"Darien is dead, Serenity."

"You're lying." He could not be dead. Endymion was Darien. He had to be.

"I think I could know if my own cousin was dead." He countered.

"What?" She could barely get out.

"Darien was a fool. He allied with the Lunarians before the war. After the fall of the Capital, I gave him a chance to join the New Moon Order. I was being recruited he could have been too. He refused. It was not long after that he joined the Resistance. One of our first battles against the Resistance he was flying a shuttle. They attacked one of our battle stations. We had no choice but to retaliate. My men and I should down his shuttle. When we finally found where it had crashed there was nothing left but bodies and ashes. I did not want to believe it at first but the evidence was of course right in front of me."

Serenity felt like she had just been told she was dying. He could not have been dead. All her hope had remained in him. Her breathing was becoming harsher.

"I am sorry Serenity. I know this must be hard for you." He said gently.

"You're sorry? You have no idea what I am going through! He was my one chance of finding out my past! Everyone around me keeps walking on eggshells around me or telling me I should not ask questions! Well it is my life damn it! Now you tell me the one person who probably could tell me about my past is dead and you are sorry! Screw you Endymion!"

After Serenity had stormed off, she found Ken and Ilene. She told them she was not feeling well and wished to return to their house. It was not long after they arrived back she made her way to her room. Now she was lying in bed weeping for a man she knew she loved but could not fully remember. It all made sense why Endymion looked like the man from her dreams if they were related. She had hoped he was Darien here to take her away from all this. However, she was foolish; Endymion was nothing but a power hungry bastard who left his family in order to further his agenda. He was probably the reason his wife had been killed. She screamed into her pillow in frustration.

She heard a light knock at her door. She sat up and saw Ilene peeping in.

She gave Serenity a gentle smile. "Hi darling, I brought you some hot tea. I was just coming to check on you."

"Thank you." Serenity smiled gratefully.

"If you need anything darling just let me know." She said and quietly walked out the room. Serenity heard the door opening again assuming it was Ilene returning she frowned when she saw Endymion.

"What do you want?" She barked

He put his hands in the air as in a surrendering stance. "I came to apologize." She regarded him cautiously.

He sighed and walked to the edge of her bed before gently sitting down. "I was harsh earlier. I suppose it was because I do not want you being mixed up in the Resistance. I should have been more understanding. Why do you believe my cousin would have had answers about your past?" He asked.

Staring at her hands, she did not even know the answers herself. "I have these dreams… at first I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me. However, they kept coming and they are so detailed. I get this feeling Darien and I were once involved romantically. How does that make sense though? I am married to Diamond. Therefore, I figured if I could find him, that he could give me answers. Maybe we were just friends and my head has it twisted. However, when you told me he was dead it felt like as a part of my soul had been ripped out…" She felt tears falling and she was not quite sure why.

He stared at her intently, contemplating what to say. They remained in silence until he spoke.

"The truth is I cannot find the Resistance." He spoke. She looked at him sharply.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The truth is I have been looking for them since my wife died. I apparently went crazy after her passing. I do not remember much of her death or after. I was told the Resistance was responsible for her death. I spent months trying to find them or someone associated with them. Darien was dead. The Resistance finds you not the other way around. Diamond likes to act like he has a handle on them but the truth is he is just a clueless how to stop them as the rest of us." He admitted. "At first it began as my search for revenge. Now I just want to know how she died. I feel a hole inside me that will not go away. When I met you that all changed. I cannot explain it and I cannot describe it… I feel as if I am the person I was before she passed. "

Serenity gasped at his declaration her heart pounding against her rib cage.

He took her hands in his. "You make me feel alive when I feel like I have been dead for so long, Serenity. I am aware you are married and I tried to ignore it. The moment I laid eyes on you, I felt something other than this void. When Diamond told me to watch over you, I told myself I would keep this professional. The moment you told me you needed to find the Resistance my world shattered. I can't lose you Serenity." He admitted.

"Endymion…" She whispered. Suddenly the space between the got smaller. Their noses brushed. When Serenity felt Endymion's lips touch hers, she felt fire blaze through her. She gasped allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth. This felt all too familiar. Like she had done this before, and felt her lips on his before. A knock on the door, had them abruptly pulling a part. Serenity cleared her throat.  
"Come in." She shouted.

Ken walked in. "Oh there you two are. Diamond just arrived. Are you feeling up for dinner?" He asked.

Dread filled Serenity. She nodded.

"Great! I will set your place." Ken walked out. She heard Endymion sigh beside her.

"Diamond has wonderful timing." He grumbled.

"Endymion…." She started.

"Don't even start Serenity. You can say this is a bad idea all you want but it will not stop me for fighting for you. You said yourself you think Diamond is lying to you. If I have to find the Resistance myself to prove it I will." He declared leaving the room.

Leaving her alone with her thoughts and her rapid beating heart.

…

Serenity made her way to the dining area to be greeted by the sight of her husband. Endymion was sitting to his right and her parents across from him.

"You look radiant sweetheart. How are you feeling?" She looked toward Ilene and Ken concluding they must have mentioned her not feeling well.

"I am feeling a little better thank you. I am glad you are back." She smiled. She had to play the role of the wife who had missed her husband not the wife who had just been lip locking with his general. He stood and she ran into his arms wrapping her arms around his waist. She saw Endymion looking at them. She felt her skin crawl being in Diamonds arms.

"I was just telling Ilene and Ken we will be leaving in the morning." Serenity put a pout upon her face. She honestly did not want to go back.

"So soon?" She asked.

"Unfortunately Sapphire has had an issue… with the Lunarian slave who works in the kitchen. Endymion and I need to deal with it." Serenity's heart jumped.

"Art?" She asked without asking.

"I was not aware you two were so chummy. They have no names anymore." His brow was raised.

"I was curious…" She said quietly.

"Well don't be. Not with Lunarian slum anyways." He sneered

"He's not slum!" She said without thinking. Everyone was tense. Endymion looked at her as if she was insane. She tried to correct her mistake. "I mean… he was always kind to me."

Diamond laugh. "Of course he was kind to you. He would have been killed if he were not. Besides Lunarians are manipulative he probably preyed on your innocence. Come tomorrow he will not be a problem anymore. Now let us eat! All this talk of these beasts are making me lose my appetite." Serenity felt sick. Art could not die. She could not let it happen. She was useless to the woman at the market and to Hotaru… she had to speak to Endymion.

…..

She waited 'til nightfall to go to him. There was no sleeping when so much was on her mind. She slowly but surely slid into his room. She noticed he was not in bed. Suddenly two strong arms seized her. She was about to let out a scream when a hand covered his mouth.

"It's me." She calmed in his arms.

His eyes raked over her body. A smirk coming to his face. Heat filled her cheeks. "Not that I am complaining but, why are you in my room so late at night? Come to finish what we started earlier?"

Her eyes blazed. "Hardly. I have come to ask a favor of you." He sat on the edge of his bed. Serenity could not help but be distracted by his chiseled chest. He was quite beautiful. She hated to admit it against her better judgement. Endymion was dangerous to play with.

"If one of the favors are of the sexual variety I am more than happy to oblige." He smirked.

She colored at his words. "I should've known better than to come to you." She turned to leave when he grabbed her arm. "What is it Serenity?"

Sighing she proceeded. "You can't let Diamond kill the Lunarian servant. I believe he has ties to the Resistance."

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"It's just a feeling." She said.

"I cannot go against Diamond to save a Lunarian slave because you have a feeling he MIGHT be tied to the Resistance Serenity. My loyalty will be called into question Serenity."

"I believe him to be General Artemis, Endymion." She claimed.

"That's a big accusation Serenity. How are you sure?" Crossing his arms over his chest, he looked at her.

"Just things we talked about in passing. Please you have to do this for me!" She pleaded. Placing her best pout on her face, he groaned.

"Fine but for a price." He declared.

Narrowing her eyes, she shook her head. "I will not sleep with you."

He laughed. "Kinky love, but that's not what I had in mind… yet." She growled. "I will settle for a kiss."

Sighing… she suppose should could sacrifice a kiss. Art was worth it. Grudgingly she walked to him. She laid a kiss softly upon his lips. It was sweet and tender. Ending all too soon.

He raised his brow. "Ok let's try that again. Maybe this time you can kiss me like I am not your dead relative." Before she could reply with a snarky comment, he had molded his lips to hers. It was filled with passion and longing. She moaned into this kiss her arms snaking around his neck. He broke the kiss, nibbling down her neck. She sighed. The sensations she was feeling were wonderful. It ended all too soon.

"I suppose that will do."

"You bastard."

"Now is that anyway to treat the man who will save General Artemis all for you." He asked coly.

"So you will do it? Oh Endymion thank you!' She wrapped her arms around him tightly. Groaning he released her.

"Ok, ok. You are testing my resolve Serenity. Especially in that nightgown. No go before I do something we will both regret."  
She blushed heading towards the door. "Thank you Endymion you won't regret this."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone! It has been while! Don't think I have abandoned this cause I haven't. I just have had so much going on right now. Writing has been kind of on the back burner. I am so happy to be back though. It has been such a great outlet for me. I hope everyone is well. Thank you all for the fabulous reviews! I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Let's dig into the story shall we?**

 _Serenity had found herself falling in love with Darien a little more every day. The man she use to despise became her reason to keep surviving. She was nervous. Darien had been gone for over a day now for medicine. Deciding to try to get to sleep she laid down and closed her eyes. Praying the light would bring Darien home. After all the loss she had dealt with, Darien was all she had left. She could not lose him too._

 _It was nearing dawn when she felt something gentle touch her hair. She was startled and was met with two sapphire eyes. Darien. She launched herself into his arms._

" _I was so worried."_

 _He chuckled. "I'm sorry. I had to take a different path. I ran into some NEM agents along the way."_

" _Did they see you?" She asked._

" _I am here am I not love?" He grinned. She huffed. He got on her nerves. He pressed a kiss to her temple and she curled into his embrace._

" _I love you." She whispered. "I wish I didn't but I do. Everyone I love gets taken from me."_

 _He took her chin into his hands, forcing her to look up at him. "Serenity, you're not going to lose me. No matter what happens I will always find my way back to you." Tears were streaming down Serenity's face._

" _I just don't feel like I can take much more of this. How can you promise me that?" He kissed her tears away._

" _Because I will always be with you in here." He covered her heart with his hand._

 _He kissed passionately. She gasped at the sensation. She never wanted this feeling to end. They broke apart and she laid her head on his chest._

" _Marry me."_

Every dream became more real. Now that she knew Darien was dead, everything she dreamt was so much more painful to see. Had they been planning to get married? Was Darien someone she just knew or were they more intimate like her dreams? A knock startled her from her thoughts.

"Come in." Serenity chimed.

Ilene opened the door. Her face solemn. "Sorry to interrupt dear. It looks like you will be with us a few more days. Endymion and Diamond left this morning. Apparently, something about an attack."

"What attack? Is everything alright?" Endymion could not be taken from her now. Not when she was close to figuring out everything.

"Yes, yes darling. Diamond can handle himself dear. I believe they said something about an old Moon General was pretending to be a servant in your house. Can you imagine the thought?" Serenity felt sick. She could care less about Diamond and his safety. She concluded Diamond was the enemy. She just had to figure out how she fit into the scheme of things.

"I am about to make breakfast if you would like to join us." Ilene spoke.

Serenity nodded. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

She watched as Ilene left. She had to get out of here and fast. Something was wrong and she could feel it. She was not going to sit around waiting for Diamond to come back. Endymion could be dead by then… She had to leave. How was the question?

She glanced across the hallway.

Bingo.

The "forbidden room".

Creeping into the hallway, she made sure it was clear. She slipped a bobby pin from her bun. She began picking the lock to the room.

' _I haven't done this since Mina and I tried to get into mothers closet when we were small.' The thought startled her._

Where had that come from?

The lock finally gave. She silently opened the door. What she saw stunned her.

It was a bedroom. A boy's room. She glanced around finding pictures of a sandy brown haired boy.

"GET OUT!" She turned around to see Ken and Ilene standing at the door.

"You've been lying to me this whole time."

"I told you to stay out of this room." Ken stated.

"I'll get out. But if was you two I would start talking if you do not want Diamond to find out about this little mishap. Now who are you people?" They looked at each other and sighed

"Follow us to the breakfast table. We will discuss it there." Ilene whispered.

Serenity sat across from Ken and Ilene. They look like two children getting caught eating sweets.

"Who wants to start first? Why are you pretending to be my parents? DO you even know me?"

Ilene sighed and her eyes began to water. "You have to understand we did not have a choice. Our son Sammy was taken from us. Diamond took him."

"Why would he do that?" Serenity asked.

"Maybe I should start at the beginning. We are from Lunar. We were there when the capital fell. Being that we were not full-blooded Lunarian, we were spared. Our son, Sammy was a prospect in becoming a NEM agent. One of the schools had become interested in him due to his physical skills and he was extremely intelligent. Ilene and I are not Lunarians but we do not agree with the New Moon Order. We had many friends in Lunar. We refused for him to go one of their schools to become one of them… We wanted Sammy to have compassion for others. WE never wanted him to become a monster like them. Apparently, Diamond had been looking at him closely as well. After we refused, he showed up here and he…. He took Sammy. He said he had a job for us. If we followed and obeyed him would let Sammy go. He took him…. To a slave labor camp for Lunarians." Ken was sobbing at this point. Serenity regretted even asking them now. "That is when he told us to pretend to be your parents. He said you had no memory of who you were. That you would be curious of your pass. You have to understand we never wanted to hurt you or lie to you. We just wanted our son back."

"Do you know who I am? Did you know my parents?" She asked.

"Please… understand we have already told you too much. They will hurt our Sammy!" Ilene pleaded with her. Serenity sighed…

This was going to be hard. However, they had already suffered enough from Diamond. She was going to help them get their son back and get Diamond if it is the last thing she did.

"What happened this morning? Was there really an attack?" She asked.

They look at each other. Bad sign. "Ken and I woke early this morning. We heard Endymion and Diamond arguing. Something about being a traitor. Soon Diamond said they had to leave. Endymion never said goodbye." Ilene spoke.

Serenity nodded. "Endymion was doing a favor for me. I had suspected Diamond was lying to me. I believe the man in our house was General Artemis. I had shared that with Endymion… Diamond… he will kill him to keep up his lies. We have to do something."

"What can we do? Diamond has absolute control."  
"Do you want Sammy back?"

"More than anything." Ken said.

"Well… I think I might have a plan."

…

"Where is she?" Diamond came charging in.

"Calm down. She is resting. The poor thing has been sick." Ilene explained calmly.

"Perhaps it is a stomach bug." He concluded.

"Well… that could not be possible. I should not be thinking such things."

"Thinking what?" He demanded.

"Perhaps Serenity is pregnant? She was married before. It has only been a few months."

Diamond paled. "I will be taking her home now. You will not speak a word of your suspicions. DO you understand? Your son will pay the consequences."

Ilene said nothing as Diamond charged past her. She prayed this worked.

Diamond opened the door to Serenity's bedroom. She was sprawled out beneath the covers.

"Serenity darling, wake up its time to go home." Opening her eyes, she came face to face with Diamond. IT was hard not to attack the lying bastard.

"Diamond… I thought you would not be returning for a few days. I hope you did not come all this way for me. I am so sorry. My stomach has just been so nauseous."

"Nonsense. I would go anywhere for you love. Now come. I will carry you down. We will be going home you need to be resting there."

He took Serenity into his arm, carrying her to the carriage that awaited them. Serenity knew what Ilene had suggested to Diamond. If she were correct, Diamond would be panicking. He could not explain a child that was not his. Her and Diamond were never married. Ilene and Ken had shared that much with her. She just had to wait until they returned home and let the dominos fall into place.

When they returned home, Diamond placed Serenity in "their" bedroom.

"What happened to the room I was staying in?" She asked.

"It has been turned back into a guest room. I had all your stuff moved in here. There is no longer a reason for you to stay in there. You are sick and you should be here with me. Your husband." He clipped.

She felt the urge to vomit. He disgusted her.

He laid a quick kiss to her. "I am going downstairs to converse with Sapphire about getting a physician over here. I will be back hopefully by tomorrow. I have somethings to take care of.

"You are not staying?" She asked.

"No, I have… an issue that needs my attention." He knelt down next to her ear.

"Soon my sweet, we will be spending lots of lost time as husband and wife." He kissed her harshly and left the room.

She felt like vomiting. Now was time for action. She slipped out of the covers and quietly ran towards Sapphires office. She tried to get as close as she could without being heard.

"I need it taken care of and as quickly as possible…"Diamond's voice came.

"Sire, we do not even know if she is with child."

"No, but if she is we both know the truth Sapphire. That thing has to be destroyed."

"How would explain that to her? She would want to know why her husband doesn't want her to carry his child." Sapphire quipped.

Her plan was working.

"WE both know the brat would not be mine Sapphire. I'll figure that part out just get a doctor here at once." Diamond stormed out.

It was time for action now.

Serenity found herself running to the kitchen grabbing a knife. It was time for answers.

She found him where she knew he would be. He was sitting reading papers, his back turned away from hers. She pressed the blade to his throat before he even had a chance to blink.

"Make a move, and I will end your life." She hissed.

Sapphire tensed. "Now you are going to tell me everything you know. Why are you holding me here?"

"Serenity this is nonsense, you are unwell. You have been sick."

"I am not sick fool. I know exactly what Diamond has instructed you to do. He told you to get a doctor here, he thinks I might be pregnant, and he wants it taken care of. Why would he want that if he is my husband?" Sapphire sighed.

"Now you are going to tell me everything." Sapphire chuckled.

"Please Serenity; you threw up at the sight of a woman getting beaten. I hardly doubt you would kill me." She put her lip to his ear.

"Things have changed. You lied to me. Diamond lied to me. Ilene and Ken had a little chat with me. I know what you did to their son. I have no one and nothing to lose anymore. Now start talking or I swear you will not take another breath." She hissed pressing the blade more towards his throat. He hissed the blood started to seep through.

"Okay, okay. What do you want to know?"

"Why am I here? Why is Diamond pretending to be my husband?"

"Diamond… he has been obsessed with you for as long as I remember. We kidnapped you. You had been in the run for months. When we finally found you two we made sure to erase you memories."

"Two? Who else was I with?" She demanded. Her heart beating fast in her chest. Darien.

"It doesn't matter anymore he's dead." He spat.

Suddenly, all hell broke loose. Dozens of men surrounded the place. Serenity dropped the knife startled. It was all happening so fast. She heard crashing and cursing around her.

"There she is!" Sapphire was snatched from her grasp. They toted him away. Someone grabbed her from behind a brawny man with long brown hair.

"No!" She screamed. Twisting and turning she fought with no use. She felt a sharp pain in her neck and then all was lost.

 _They found a small chapel in the middle of nowhere. One that had not been taken over by the New Moon Order. A young priest ran the chapel keeping the Goddess Selene's ground sacred. Serenity felt very dirty. It was her wedding day and she was dressed in rags. Tears welled in her eyes as she realized it would be nothing like she pictured. Her mother and father would not be here. She would not have her friends giggling and teasing her about her wedding night. The only thing that she did was her groom. Her gaze landed upon Darien, and although she was sad, they would not be there to share this day with her. She felt her heart bursting with the fact Darien would soon be her husband._

" _Princess." She turned around to see the young priest._

" _Oh, I am sorry you startled me." She placed her hand over her rapid beating heart._

" _If you would follow me I have something for you before we begin the ceremony." She nodded following him. He took her into a small closet, pulling out a dusty box._

" _I am aware this is probably not how you pictured your wedding day. But here I thought you might would appreciate this." He handed her to the box and she gently opened it. Gasping, she slowly took the dress out of the box, tears brimming. It was a wedding dress. It was not anything fancy. Just a beautiful, simple gown._

" _I know it is probably not what you expected but I figured it would be better than your dirty gown you have on now." He said gently._

 _She smiled at him. "You are right. It is not what I imagined. It's better."_

 _They were married under a shaded tree. When she had first saw Darien standing next to the priest, the world faded. Nothing else mattered. Every NEM Agent in the world could come and split them apart and it would still not take the smile off her face. When she finally reached him, he gently touched her face. He bent down, his lips skimming her ear._

" _You're beautiful." She beamed at him._

 _Darien and her vowed to take care of each other, to love each other, and honor each other. Until death._

 _That night Serenity and Darien made love. He was so gentle and loving with her, she wept._

 _After they finished, he held her next to the fire._

 _She felt him lay gentle kisses all in her hair._

" _I feel like I should feel guilty right now." She whispered._

" _Why, Angel?" He murmured in her hair._

" _So much is wrong in the world and I'm happy."_

" _I think you've earned a bit of happiness for a while." He chuckled._

" _I just don't want it to go away. I don't want you to go away."_

" _Serenity, love, I will always come back to you. No matter what." He stated passionately_

" _I'm going to hold you to that." She giggled._

 _Soon she found herself drifting off to sleep. Pretending for a moment. That this happiness would last._

When Serenity finally came to. She heard voices conversing.

"There is no telling what she has went through. She seemed to not even recognize me when I got her. I thought she would have been relieved." A deep voice said.

"It must have been hell living with him." A woman's voice spoke.

"She doesn't look abused though. There is not a single mark on her. Artemis said…"

She could no longer hear them and she faded back to darkness.

She felt cool hands against her cheek when she came to. The world fuzzy. Her eyes began to focus. She saw a raven-haired beauty staring at her. Her hands were soft against her skin.

She tried to sit up but felt dizzy.

"Do not sit up too fast. Its ok here let me grab you some water and let the others know you are awake." The woman exited the room and Serenity took in her surroundings. She was in a light pink bedroom. The bed she was in was baby soft. The room looked vacant however. She could tell no one currently occupied it. Her mind wandered to the woman. Who was she and what did she want from her?

"Sere! You're awake!" She was suddenly enveloped into a tight hug. She tensed. Feeling tears on her shoulder she slowly put her arms around the woman.

"I was so scared. I did not think I would ever see you again." The woman backed away from Serenity. She could almost be her twin sister.

"Who are you?" Serenity rasped out. She felt the girl look familiar but she knew she never had met her with Diamond. The woman immediately looked sullen.

"You don't recognize me?"

"I told you she would not remember you." A deep voice came from the doorway.

"I just … I was for sure she'd remember me…"

"Art! You are alive!" Serenity said seeing him for the first time.

He gave her a small smile. She was not use to such a feature on him. "I am. Mina, let Serenity rest. I need to speak with her. Now is not the time to overwhelm her while she is healing." Mina looked like she wanted to say more but nodded once and left.

He sat at the end of Serenity's bed and gently patted her legs.

"How do you feel?"

"Betrayed. Lost. Confused. I don't know who I am or who to trust anymore." She rasped out.

"I know. I am sorry."

"Really you are sorry? A few weeks ago you were know more than an ass to me, telling me to mind my own business, pretending to be a servant in my fake husbands house and now you want to act as if were close! Fat chance." She was crying now.

"I know you are angry Serenity. However, I was placed in Diamonds house to keep you safe. We planned it that way."

"Who is we?" She barked.

Pursing his lips, he looked at her remaining quiet.

"Right. I am supposed to trust you but here we are with the secrets again." She said sardonically.

"In time I promise I will tell you everything you need to know. I have your best interest at heart that's all." He explained calmly.

"Diamond said so to… but look where I am now. With you people! If you don't work with Diamond who exactly are you?"

"Why dear I thought you would have already figured it out clever girl….We're the resistance." He grinned and Serenity fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I have miss you guys so much! Here is the next installment of NMO! Let me know your thoughts. I always want to bring you great content. Sometimes it involves me getting over writers block to do that. I love you guys always!**

 **I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.**

 _ **Everything was cold when she awoke. She felt nauseas. Trying to focus her eyes, she looked around. She was laying on the cold cement ground. The air smelled putrid. Almost like death and misery. Her head exploded in pain.**_

 _ **She heard footsteps hit the cold hard grown. Shouts were heard from all around.**_

" _ **The Monsters" were being screamed all around in her native tongue. It was then she realized where she was. The Lunarian death and labor camps.**_

" _ **Darien" She muttered weakly. He was the last thing she remembered. They had been running when they captured them.**_

" _ **So the Princess speaks. Funny the first words out of your mouth would be your dead lover's name." Serenity was too weak to retaliate.**_

" _ **Get the witch up. I want to have some fun with her first before we take her to the lab." Serenity felt more nauseas. No…**_

 _ **The NEM agent pulled her by the hair causing her to cry out weakly.**_

" _ **She smells sweet. What a shame. All this beauty wasted on a Lunarian. The leader of the lot to boot."**_

 _ **Serenity felt him run his hands down her body. She jerked in response.**_

" _ **Let her go now." A voice rang out.**_

 _ **Her capture must have known the voice because he released her immediately.**_

" _ **What the hell are you doing? You know she is not to be harmed. When I report this you will be terminated." The man growled out.**_

" _ **You think he will fire me over her I doubt it?" Her capture rasped out.**_

 _ **The man darkly chuckled. "You think I meant he would fire you? No, I mean you will die. Your arrogance is quite hilarious. She is everything to this New Order. Once we have her, the Lunarians will lose the will to fight. She will be the beginning of the end to her race."**_

 _ **He must of have spoken the truth. The man never responded. She finally glanced up at her "savior" and her heart broke all over again. The man looked like Darien but there were difference that assured her it wasn't her lover… could he really be dead? His hair was a shade of navy; he was not as rugged and built as Darien had been either.**_

 _ **He took her by the arm and gently pulled her up. He glanced over her and frowned.**_

" _ **He will be displeased that you are bruised but I suppose that is something I can fix by the time I am finished."**_

" _ **Finished with what? My murder?" She rasped out.**_

 _ **He merely raised a brow at her. He wore an amused expression on his face. "Murder? Hardly, you were not destined to die. You have a purpose with the New Moon Order."**_

" _ **I rather die than work for you." She spat.**_

" _ **You will feel differently about that in a few days. That is a promise my dear." He started to lead her out of the camp. All around her were starving children; they were dirty from what looked like hours of labor. Suddenly they all looked at her wide-eyed.**_

" _ **Princess!"**_

" _ **Princess Serenity! She's here to save us!"**_

" _ **I told you she would come. Mama and Papa were right!"**_

 _ **She felt sick when a NEM agent came behind them and started to whip the children. Tears built in her eyes… She heard their screams.**_

 _ **Darien was wrong. She could not save them.**_

" _ **No use in crying over things you cannot change."**_

" _ **How can you be so heartless?" She spat.**_

" _ **I'm not heartless... This is the only way to secure the future." He stated.**_

 _ **Serenity felt sorry for him in that moment. He believed in everything he was saying. So strongly that he could not see what he was doing was cruel.**_

Serenity was awoken by a noise. She opened her eyes to see a tall brown-haired woman setting a tray next to her bedside. She recognized her as one of the women with Artemis.

Everything started to come back to her. She had made it to the Resistance…

"You're awake. Let me go inform the others." The amazon spoke.

"Wait!" Serenity yelled. "Can you give me a moment before you get them? This is all so overwhelming."

The amazon's eyes softened in understanding. She nodded her head in agreement.

"What is your name?" Serenity asked.

"I am Lita. I am the third ranked Captain in the Resistance." She answered.

Serenity nodded. "You're not asking me my name so I assume you already know it."

Lita gave her a gentle smile. "I do. Your name is not one easily forgotten." Lita paused before continuing. "I don't think you know how important you are."

"Because I am Diamond's wife?" Serenity asked.

Lita gave her a secret smile. "No, because you are Serenity. There is a lot you do not know. So much, you are a part of that, you have forgotten. However, it will all come back in time. Just know you are safe with us. More safe than you ever were with Diamond. I know you are weak but I am sure the others will want to know more about your time with Diamond. I will let them let you rest. But brace yourself for this afternoon." With that, Lita left leaving Serenity in silence.

By the time Serenity showered and changed into some fresh clothing, she decided it was time to confront the Resistance. The blonde beauty who she saw when she first came here entered the room.

"A servant said you called for me?" She asked.

"I did. I am ready for your questions." The blonde goddess nodded silently.

"Follow me." Serenity followed doing as she was told. "I am Mina by the way."

"You and I have met before haven't we?" Mina paused before answering. "Yes, we have."

"When?" Serenity asked. Mina opened her mouth to answer when she was interrupted.

"Mina! The council is ready. Bring Serenity." Artemis interrupted.

Mina nodded.

They approached the council. Serenity felt an over whelming sense of déjà vu. She felt like she had been with these people before that she knew them.

A woman with long black hair with a green tint stood and bowed to her. Tears gleamed in her eyes. Serenity furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Why are you crying?" She whispered.

"I am just so happy to see you."

"Let's begin this meeting. Serenity you may have a seat." Artemis announced. The council all began to quiet down and Serenity took a seat. She was becoming nervous. All these people stared at her. Some with happiness, some with tears, and others with awe and relief. She didn't understand… did these people know her? Did they care for her?

"Before you is the council. They are the group of people who have worked hard for your rescue. They were there at the fall of Lunar. They work around the clock to restore peace. You are not to fear us." A dark haired beauty she believed they called Rei spoke.

"We called this meeting to collect information from you Serenity. You are not our prisoner that is what we want you to understand. This is not an interrogation. We are here to bring justice to those who have been wronged by the NEW MOON ORDER. In order to do that we have to collect information. Diamond has committed treason to the Moon, the Alliance, and has destroyed and enslaved the Lunarians. He has to be stopped and we need your help." The one with black and green hair spoke with authority.

Serenity nodded. "Fine, but in return I want answers as well. You are all hiding something from me. I want to know what it is."

"We will answer what we can." Serenity nodded slowly in agreement. Some answers were better than no answers.

"Diamond and his agents were able to escape during are attack. We were only able to capture you. Do you know where he might would go?"

"No. I can't think of anywhere."

"Did you ever witness Diamond making any plans?"

"Of course not. My husband is a very secretive man. He kept me locked away most of the time. I was not allowed to be around many people. I was kept out of the circle. I was more arm candy than anything."

"Did he ever harm you?" Mina asked.

"No… sometimes I wish he would of… if it could have helped others from his abuse. I thought you were dead." She looked straight at Artemis. "Why do you need these answers from me? You had Artemis in there. He know probably more than me. If you were all so concerned about me you sure never attempted to rescue me!" She was frustrated.

"Serenity, we tried hundreds of times to get you out of there. You were more protected than you think you were." Mina spoked. "We had to wait for the right time otherwise Diamond would have figured us out and hid you where we couldn't get to you. Artemis was there for your protection."

"It's mine turn to ask a question. Is Diamond really my husband? Was there really even accident?" She breathed out.

"No, Diamond captured you. You were never legally married. He erased your memories. We have not quite figured out how he accomplished that though. It seems we have under estimated him all along."

Serenity felt sick and relieved all at once. She did not know who she was anymore. At the same time, she was not bound to Diamond in anyway and that made her rejoice inside.

"Sapphire let me know more than Diamond… It was almost as he felt sorry for me. Perhaps he did not always agree with Diamond. He might be your soft spot or weakness." She offered. "Diamond only lets few people who are close to him know anything. It takes a lot to earn Diamonds trust. Sapphire is one of those people…. Also Endymion…." She trailed off her heart burned at the sound of his name.

She looked up at them sharply. "I told Endymion you were a War General for the Lunarian Royals. What happened to him?"

"I am not sure of the person you speak of. Endymion was not a name from our spies. Are you sure he was that close to Diamond?" Mina spoke.

"I am sure of it. He left him in charge of me. He was young and new. They talked of much promise he had to the New Moon Order but… he was not like them. Not even, like Sapphire. It was as if he wanted to find the Resistance… to help." She explained.

"We will look for him then. IF he is close to Diamond as you say he will be a big help." Artemis said.

She nodded. "If you want an in to The Order it will be through Sapphire. He has always had a soft spot from me. From the beginning. I may perhaps can arrange a meeting with him. One in secret. Maybe I can convince him somehow to help us."

"We cannot risk you being taken again." One of the blue haired soldiers spoke aloud.

"She is right it is dangerous. He might have had a soft spot for you but going against The Order is something new altogether. It's too risky."

"Is there anything else you can think of that could help us?"

"None… I can't believe Diamond really isn't my husband… it is very relieving." They nodded in understanding. No words were needed. They all knew Diamond was a monster.

"That leads me to my next question… Darien. He is real. You know me. You must know him. Who is he?"

"Serenity…" Mina began.

"I have these dreams they are more like memories. It all makes sense now. Diamond was never my real husband. I dreamed of this man. He was my protector. We were married… Therefore, these must be my memories he took from me. Things I needed to remember." She was desperate. She looked around the room for answers.

Silence was the universal sound of the room.

"Answer me damn it! I MUST KNOW." She cried desperately.

"I am Darien." She gasped turning to a man with striking blonde hair and green eyes. Her heart sunk. She did not recognize his face. No feelings came with it. Endymion had been identical to the Darien in her dreams, what she assumed were now memories. This man was a stranger to her. Could she have been wrong?

"I am Mina's husband. My name is Darien."

"You are not my husband?" She felt like she was trying to gasp for breath. "No, you are not the man from my dreams…"

"I am sorry but, my lovely Rita and I have been together a long time now. We all use to know each other perhaps your amnesia has confused you..." He looked like he was truly troubled for telling her this. Endymion could not have been lying could he? Did he just pretend to be on her side? No one was honest. She did not even feel like the people who claimed to care for her were even being honest with her. She was so stupid.

"I see." She nodded shakily. "If you are done with your questions. I would like to rest now."

Artemis nodded. "Of course. You are dismissed." They watched as she exited the council room.

"What have you done?" Mina whipped toward Artemis. "Why did you tell Andrew to tell her that? We are no better than Diamond. Keeping her in the dark and lying to her. When she remembers she is going to be furious and I won't be a part of it!"

"Mina, I have my reasons. We have to keep her in the dark until we can lure Diamond here. Then we can give her answers."

"I get that you want to find Diamond. I understand you want to find Diana and Luna but she is our Princess Artemis. We swore an oath to her. To protect her… If Darien was here he would be furious." Artemis remained silent. Mina stormed off.

"Where are you going?" He shouted.

"Someone has to look out for the Princess." She smarted off.

Rei slowly approached behind. "She has a point you know. I do not agree with this either. I suppose you have your reasons."

"I do."

"You better pray to the Goddess that your reasons are the right ones." She whispered.

Artemis sighed. He prayed he was doing the right thing.

Serenity tried to keep the tears at bay until she made it back to her room. If that is what you would even call it. Lately she had nothing that was hers. She did not even know who she was anymore. Her dreams did not even help her anymore being that they were wrong.

"Would you like me to bring you some tea?" She glanced up to see Mina standing at the door. Her heart lurched. It reminded her of Darien. Of her dreams of an imaginary figure. Endymion had told her he was dead. She still held out hope hoping she was mistaking. Now finding out he was alive and married to Mina… it was all a made up in her dreams. She felt more alone than ever.

"Having your heart broken sucks. Trust me I know." Serenity looked at her confused.

"Whoever he is must have meant a lot to you. I know you do not remember me but we use to be friends once. I will leave your tea by your bed. IF you need to talk, I am here. You may feel alone but you're not you have me." With that, she left Serenity alone with her thoughts.

Her heart felt a little lighter with Mina's words. Perhaps she was not as alone as she thought.

"Damn it! She's gone!" Diamond smashed a vase against the wall.

"We will get her back Diamond." Sapphire reasoned.

"Yes, after they erased all of our work!"

"If you want Serenity back I have the man to do it."

"Endymion. Endymion is the man to do just what I need." Diamond smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: HI EVERYONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you are well. IT's been a while since an update. I just want to say I am beyond excited for this next installment. I love, love, love all my reviews! So keep them going. I always love feedback. Negative feedback doesn't always feel great but, it's a process of being writer and it helps me out in the long run of course. Without further delay, I hope you enjoy this story!**_

" _I love you Serenity. You should know that by now." Darien looked deeply into her eyes._

 _Her heart hammered in her chest. Of course, she knew she had always known. He was the only thing holding her together in this moment of time._

" _No matter how far away I might seem, remember I'm always close to you and I will always be in your heart."_

The first day after the meeting with the resistance council was a blur. Nothing felt real. She was introduced to so many people. All with smiles, tears of joy, and they welcomed her home. A home she did not recall and she felt so, so empty. That is when the memories came back… or dreams she supposed since Darien was a man who never existed. He always held her in her dreams. Gave her promises of him saving her from this chaotic life had no recollection of. Sometimes she missed her life with Diamond. At least she had a purpose, a place she fit into, and now she had nothing. She was empty. Everyone looked at her as a savior… when in reality she was a nobody. She was alone. The days were gray and dull. She withered with every breath she took. Closing her eyes, she gazed at nothing in particular. She wished she remembered something… anything. Maybe it would help her from being so useless.

A set of gray eyes had been watching her. Took in her frail form and his heart ached more than anything. This was his entire fault.

"I hope you are quite satisfied." A voice he recognized immediately spat.

He sighed. "I'm not. However, we can't have her changing the plans. Not when were so close to Diamond… We have her. Now we just need Diana and Luna back."

"She barely eats. Barely sleeps. Why? Because you have told, her, her soulmate is not existent when we both know that is a grand lie. Perhaps, if she remembered her past and us it would not be so terrible. You have no faith in our Princess. She is supposed to lead our people. How do you know she would not handle Darien being gone with grace? You think her an emotional naive child. However, Darien was the only thing she was holding onto… and this Endymion character. Now she has no one. Are you proud of yourself General? You are a disgrace to the Lunar Kingdom. Queen Serenity would be ashamed to know you have broken her daughter's spirit."

"Are you quite done Mina? I am well aware of the pain I am causing her but it is a casualty of war. I WILL HAVE MY FAMILY BACK."

"A casualty of war indeed! Urggg, I cannot be in your presence. In addition, I am quite finished now. Before I depart, you smell like rubbish go bathe and stink up another room! I will be with Serenity!" Mina stomped off to Serenity's chambers.

' _I love you Serenity.' Darien's voice rang through her ears._

She felt the tears come again.

"Serenity." She heard a voice chime. She didn't even have the strength to turn around.

"Love, I know you are heartbroken but I can't stand to see you sit here and wither away." It was Mina. She had come to know the blonde beauty over the past few days. She was very bubbly and she had a feeling her and Mina use to be extremely close.

"How about we go grab some hot chocolate and talk?" Serenity furrowed her brow at this.

"Hot chocolate? What is hot chocolate?"

"What?! HOT CHOCOLATE! But it's your favorite! I mean err… never mind. Well then, get out of bed silly you must have it! Trust me when I say you will love it!" Mina grabbed Serenity before she had time to respond.

Twisting and turning down the hallway the came to the kitchen. Lita, Serenity gathered she used to be close to, was in there.

"Mina! Why are you dashing in here like a mad man? Poor Serenity, you are dragging her like a rag doll." She scolded gently.

"We don't have time for this Lita! Serenity and I need hot chocolates now!"

Lita laughed. "Somethings never change."

A few moments later Lita came back baring hot chocolates. Serenity smelled the delicious drink. Gently blowing it to cool it off, she took a swig of the sweet brown liquid.

She beamed. Her beautiful face coming to life for the first time in so long. Mina felt her heart burst at seeing her princess underneath her hollow shell.

"This is quite wonderful! Can I have another?" The two girls laugh and Lita went off to make her another.

"Thank you, Mina. I needed this."

"Of course, that is what friends are for."

"Mina… I gather we use to be close."

Mina chewed on the side of her lip. The action not surprising Serenity, almost as if she expected this. A trait she knew Mina had. Could she be remembering?

"We were very close Serenity. I would tell you more but I think it is best you regain your memories on your own."

Serenity nodded silently. "Do you think I will ever remember?"

"OF course. Until you do, I will be here with you every step of the way." She smiled gently.

"Thank you."

"Serenity… can I ask you a question? You do not have to answer if you do not wish to do so."

Serenity nodded.

"Who is Endymion? We are not finding anyone by such a name Diamond had working for him. Perhaps if you could tell me all you remember it would help us in locating him."

"He was arrogant, yet charming in a way I suppose. He was Diamonds most promising recruit. Diamond only left me with Sapphire before so I knew he had to trust Endymion completely to leave me with him. Endymion seemed torn. We formed a bond. He was searching for the Resistance and seem to not believe in what the New Moon Order stood for. However, it could have just been a way to trick me. Perhaps I was fool… it was just he looked just like…" She trailed off and shook her head.

"Looked just like who Serenity?" Mina pressed

"I mean it's not possible… you said I was just dreaming… He looked just like the Darien from my dreams I told you about just with blonde hair."

Mina's whole body froze. She had to remain calm in front of Serenity.

"Here you go Sere! One hot chocolate coming right up." Serenity smiled at Lita.

"Lita do you mind keeping Serenity company a bit? I just remembered I needed to speak with Artemis about something. I shall return briefly." She smiled slightly.

Mina scurried toward the control room. How could she have been so stupid? Darien was under their noses the whole time. Serenity had even mentioned their resemblance before.

"Raye, Artemis, and Amy I need to speak with you immediately. I think I have made a break through." They all glanced her sharply.

"I have found Darien. Well I am quite sure anyways." She stated slowly.

"What how?" Artemis asked.

"Well, I believe Diamond has captured him. Serenity mentioned to me about this Endymion character looking just like Darien. The only difference is hair is blonde. I think Diamond has erased his memory and is using him against us."

"It would make sense. We have not been able to locate him since his last mission. It is not like him to go rogue… We have considered him being dead, injured, or occupied finding Sere… but this could be a very great possibility. He has been under our noses all this time." Amy stated.

"This sounds a bit farfetched." Artemis stated slowly.

"I don't believe so. Sapphire had the ability to erase Serenity's memory he is more than capable of this." Raye added.

Artemis paused and thought about this. They were right.

"I have also took into consideration that we have disregarded Serenity's dreams too quickly. We are lying to her about Darien but this is very possible that these dreams are memories. IF we can get her to tell us, what she dreamed about it is very possible we can locate where Diamond is hiding."

"I will notify Trista of this information. We will gather tonight and talk to Serenity. IF all this is true, Darien is in danger and Serenity is even more at risk than we can imagine. They will use him to get her back. Although her memory is gone her heart is still conflicted they will use him against us and we must be ready."

Mina and the others nodded.

" _You know Serenity, Darien is quite handsome." Lita teased._

" _You are absurd." Serenity shot back._

" _It is true Sere. I think he likes you. I see the way he is always looking at you." Mina added._

" _I wish he would look at me like that. He's so hot!"_

" _Raye!" Amy giggled._

" _What it is true?" Raye added._

" _Darien is an arrogant jerk who takes his job to seriously. It would never happen. He is too far up my father's ass to notice me."_

" _Serenity… you shouldn't say something like that. Endymion is the best at what he does. That does not make him a kiss up. " Amy chided._

" _What it's true? I am done talking about Jerk Face. Besides… I am getting hungry. Who wants chocolate pudding?"_

" _Serenity!" They all giggled._

Serenity sighed. Her reality and dreams had become so intertwined lately she never could figure out what was real and what was not.

"Serenity, Artemis, the others, and I would like to speak to you." Mina broke her from her trance.

"Ok. Lead the way."

When they arrived, she noticed it was only a few people this time and not the whole council. She glanced at each of their faces. They seemed anxious.

"Have a seat Serenity. It is good to see you again." The one named Trista spoke.

"It is good to see you as well. Mina said you wanted to speak with me."

"We want you to tell us more about your dreams." Trista stated.

Serenity furrowed her brow. "Whatever for? We have concluded that they were just meaningless. I am obviously mixing things from my past in my dreams. They shouldn't mean anything right?"

"That's not necessarily true. Some of them could just be dreams. Other could be glimpse of what happened before you lost your memories." Amy stated.

"I guess that could be a possibility."

"Ok… you don't have to tell us everything at once. Anything will help. Start with what you are comfortable with." Raye said gently.

Serenity gave her a grateful smile. "I remember I was captured by NEM agents. I woke up in a horrible cell. In a work camp? All Lunarians were being held there. There were children crying out to me to save them. It was cold, overwhelming, and it smelt of death. The children were so frail. They were dying. That is where I met Sapphire. He told me he was not going to kill me that was not the plan. I was the key to everything."

"Do you remember anything after that?"

"Not really."

"What about before?" Artemis asked.

"Yes…" Serenity felt tears come to her eyes. Diana… how could she possibly tell them of poor small Diana? Diana with her beautiful eyes and spirit. How she died in her arms. It felt so real. Serenity felt her heart break all over again from the poor small child. She choked on a sob.

"She… she. I couldn't save her." She choked out.

"Who Serenity? Who couldn't you save?" Mina asked gently. She hated seeing her Princess look so broken. She rubbed her back gently.

"Diana…" She choked.

Artemis stood. "What? What about Diana, Serenity? What happened to Diana?" He shouted.

"Artemis calm down." Trista reasoned.

"NO! I need to know! Did you see Diana Serenity? Is she sick? Is she hurt?" He was frantic.

Serenity shook her head regrettably. "She's dead…."

Artemis howled in agony. "NO! IT CAN'T BE! NOT MY BABY!"

"I am SO SORRY ARTEMIS. We took care of her. She got so sick. I tried everything to save her!" Serenity cried.

Artemis went ghostly pale. His tears dripping down his face. "I need to be alone."

Mina felt tears in her eyes. She watched Artemis walk away. Chills rain down her spine as she heard Serenity's quiet sobbing. Diana… She knew this was killing her princess. Did this mean Luna was gone too? Artemis' drive had all been for them and Serenity. All the lies… Mina turned around to look at Rei. They both had the same look in their eyes. What had they done?

Serenity found herself alone in her room. She had cried herself out of tears. The look upon Artemis' face broke her heart all over again. It would haunt her the rest of her life. However long that would be. These days she didn't know. She heard a noise startling her out of her trance. She whipped her head around her silver locks flowing around her.

"Whose there?" She demanded to the shadows. She was hearing things…

She waited a few moments before sighing. She needed sleep this day had been draining. Tomorrow she needed to speak to Artemis when things were not so raw… She had to help put his mind at ease. Who was to even say these dreams were real. She could not even tell you who she was now a day.

She was startled when she felt two strong arms wrap around her. Before she could yell for help, a hand came over her mouth.

"Don't scream." She heard his deep voice rumble. She KNEW that voice.

"Endymion."


End file.
